War on the Lectic Isles
by DrawnInTwilight
Summary: During the fourth year of their reign, Queen Lucy finds herself leading a diplomatic envoy to the far Lectic Islands in hopes of pacifying a civil war. She's determined to prove herself as a strong queen, but is she ready for the challenges of the sea?
1. Prologue

War on the Lectic Isles

**Prologue**

The skies over the eastern seas were clear and deep, the stars shining brightly from the heavens upon the waves cresting into the white sand shores of Valoan. All was quiet on the island, only a few sentries kept guard while the citizens of the peaceful isle dreamed sweet dreams of what may someday come to pass. There were, of course, several priestesses on vigil in each of the four temples, keeping the fires aglow and prayers raised high in hopes they would aid bringing the island's warriors home.

They all had such faith, but only a scarce few knew how truly horrible the night was. How the peaceful quiet easily masked the growing tempest barely a day's sail away. None even questioned the outcome, but one.

She stood on her private balcony, staring southeast towards the source of her nightmares. Her dark tresses danced in the strong breeze off the sea as much as skirts of her nightgown, accenting her unusually pale skin in the moonlight. The worry in her eyes heightened by the strange grey hue they'd taken on, looking like clouds bringing an oncoming storm.

In her hand she held a letter. A plea for help. Begging for salvation before it could be too late. She tore her eyes away from the horizon to read the letter again, making sure that there were no mistakes. It had been a long time since she'd written a personal letter, and even longer since she'd cared how it was written.

The hopes she'd had that rereading it would calm her frantic heart vanished in despair. If the renowned savior Kings and Queens from the west couldn't come, they were all doomed to the dark tyranny she'd known so well so few years ago. Memories of her life before Valoan filled her mind, making her dizzy and sick to her stomach, but a sharp voice called her to focus.

"My lady?" the scratchy voice was full of concern, but it waited patiently for the young woman to pull herself together.

When she did look up it was to see a large condor waiting on the rail, looking at her with worried eyes. He was one of the few who knew a good deal of what troubled her heart.

She tried to smile. "Hirusha," she said his name in greeting, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for meeting me."

"I am but your servant, my lady," Hirusha said, bowing with his wings wide as is a condor's way. Then he rightened up and tucked his wings back in. "What is it you require, Governess?"

"You needn't do so if you think my request too difficult," she forewarned him, folding the letter into an envelope and sealing it with wax and her signet ring. "But I need this letter to be delivered across the sea."

"To the east, my lady?" the condor asked, looking from the envelope to the young woman in surprise.

But she shook her head. "West, my dearest," she said softly. "To the land once ruled by winter."

"Narnia." The whispered word rolled off the bird's tongue like a prayer of its own, almost summoning the sudden gust of wind that followed it.

The young lady nodded. "They are the only ones who can save us from destruction now. Aslan placed their four kings and queens upon the throne, it is through them that he can help us."

"You're sure?" Hirusha asked, a glimmer of hope competed with doubt in his eyes. "But if they do not come?"

Far away, at which only those with the strongest of hearing could make out, there were mighty clashes of swords and screams of those who were fighting to the death. But she didn't need to hear them, she could feel the turmoil resounding in her chest.

"Then stay across the sea, my dearest," she said, staring southwest again. "For I fear there will be no home to return to."

Hirusha frowned, as much as a bird can which can only be noticed by a furrowed brow, and clipped the envelope in his talons carefully. "I shall return, Governess," he vowed as he took to the air, cutting in front of her gaze. "And with the chosen ones of Aslan."

"May the lion surround you with his grace and speed you on your way," the girl blessed him, as the condor quickly took off into the night.

_...:::..._

_"To their Majesties, chosen by Aslan as guardians of Narnia,_

_Blessings be upon you in your third year of reign. I wish you a long and happy rule and that all kingdoms may prosper from your guidance._

_I apologize for not making myself known sooner, but I have not been awarded the chance. You see, I write to you in our hour of need. The year before your highnesses defeated the evil in your country, one of the Lectic Islands fell under the control of the Duke Dremord. Bloodthirsty, power-crazed, and vicious are the least of the titles held against him. _

_I write to you as once, long ago before the reign of winter, your kingdom was friendly with our islands, King Frank and Queen Helen themselves having bestowed upon my family the honor of governing the islands in unity so long ago. Please help me find some way to create such peace and unity again._

_Yours by the son of the Emperor across the sea,_

_Lady Ganeya Fa Lorm, of the Ragenpond line."_

"...Peter?" King Edmund the Just called slowly over his shoulder, his eyes still glued to the letter in Queen Lucy's hands. "I think you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it, Ed?" the High King asked absently, not looking up from the large maps he'd been muttering over with General Oerius.

The younger king looked up to frown over his younger sister's head. "Its a cry for help."

"What?"

King Peter looked up at the new voice to see Queen Susan entering the library with one of her ladies-in-waiting, having hunted down her siblings with questions regarding an upcoming celebration. Instantly the high king and the centaur general set about collecting the maps and whatnot on the table, stuffing them into hiding by means of a nearby shelf in a way that would have made the librarians scream. All three of the high king's siblings gave them a quizzical stare, which King Peter tried to push away with a smile.

"Uh, looks like we've got a letter, Su," he said.

"Yes, thank you, I see that, Peter," she said, nodding and giving him a berating look before turning to the parchment in their sister's hands.

"I say," King Peter said after reading the letter once through. "That does sound like trouble."

"Those poor people," Queen Susan cooed.

"What are we going to do about it?" King Edmund asked expectantly of his elder brother and sister. When neither answered, he narrowed his gaze. "We are going to, aren't we?"

"Don't be so silly, Ed," Queen Lucy chided, hitting her brother lightly in the arm before turning towards the door. "We're going to sail for the Lectic Islands, of course."


	2. Chapter 1: Setting Out

_Something I forgot the first time around—Only a select few of these characters and places belong to me, most belong to other people and thus I'm not making anything off it, just playing with what I found sitting on the floor. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter One: Setting Out

"Don't stay up too late—and don't bother the captain with too many questions, he has work to do you know."

Lucy nodded with a sigh, which abruptly led into a yawn that she tried to cover. She wasn't exactly tired, but Susan had not only been brushing the knots out of her hair since a quarter hour til dawn, what had to have been the last half an hour, she'd also been lecturing.

"And do try not to get burned by the sun, you have a good week's worth of time before you reach the isle of Valoan and it would do to be in good conditions."

Irritating and grating as it was to hear, she let her sister henpeck to her heart's content. After all, soon Lucy'd be away from her sister for the month long dignitary visit to the Lectic Islands, a little more than a good day's travel southeast of the island Terebinthia, and this was the only way Susan knew how to show she was nervous.

Lucy herself was anxiously excited. She'd never been trusted to do something for Narnia on her own. Well, outside of playing music or visiting with nymphs. This was a whole new adventure, and she was dying to prove her metal.

Initially Peter had been dead-set against it. Refusing that she be allowed to go at all, let alone be the sole diplomat. But he couldn't go himself due to arising issues from the southwest border. Susan had the entire month heavily filled with visiting envoys from numerous other countries. Edmund... well, she wasn't really sure what he did with his time. Perhaps he was off to over see the progress of their newest naval ship.

Either way, he couldn't go, which left the job of helping those in need to Lucy. She still wasn't sure how he'd done it, but somehow her cunning brother (who'd been the only one on Lucy's side at the council meeting that followed the letter's arrival) had managed to change Peter's mind. Who then changed Susan's.

So now she was packed and a crew of the finest Narnian (and Aerchlandic) sailors were waiting on Susan to finish brushing Lucy's hair. Which really made no sense when she thought about it. After all, the wind off the sea would mess it up as soon as she stepped outside of the small inn they were currently occupying.

"And do try not to chew your lip, Lucy," Susan was saying when Lucy wrenched herself out of her thoughts. "Its a dreadful habit and always makes your lips too red."

"As I don't like painting my lips, aren't I just skipping a step?" Lucy asked, giving her sister the most innocent look she could muster.

Susan flicked her index finger into Lucy's shoulder, though she slowly smirked. It was a conversation the two of them had continuously since Lucy had turned twelve earlier that summer. For some reason the whole idea of making up one's face was an entire waste of time in her mind, and certainly not worth the effort. Susan, of course, had a knack for it and could always look as radiant as the Southern Sun within seconds.

Not that she needed make-up to do that, though.

"Mind your patience," Susan said, her voice soft and comforting as she offered advice. "A good deal of the time, delegations take much longer elsewhere than they do here."

"I know," Lucy groaned, knowing exactly what her sister was referring to. She'd been with Susan and Peter on the last trip out of Narnia, the negotiations had actually taken so long that Edmund probably would have died back at the Cair if it weren't for Lucy's impatient demand that they all stop their petty bickering and settle the matter in what turned out to be the most obvious way possible.

And they had. Which might be the only reason her brother was alive today, but it was also incredibly improper—something that Susan never seemed to forget.

Susan smiled then pulled her close for a tight hug before running the comb through her short locks one more time. Then she lowered the comb with a sigh. "Alright," she said, sounding a little disappointed. "I suppose it's time to go."

Lucy glanced toward the mirror. She'd never been overly fond of her looks. A button nose and large eyes accompanied by lips thinner than Susan's by far, weren't exactly what anyone had ever called "head-turning" beauty. But it wasn't as though she were ugly and, in Lucy's opinion, that was probably due to her hair. Back home, which all of Narnia referred to as "Spare Oom" thanks to Mr Tumnus's confusion, she'd been dubbed everything from Blonde to Ginger to Brunette and not a single person thought they were wrong.

In truth, her hair was all those colors combined. It just depended on the season. In the warm Summer months, when she spent nearly all her time outside, her hair was bleached golden by the sunshine. During the winter months, when sun hid itself behind snow clouds, her hair grew as dark as chocolate. In the seasons between, and most frequently through the year, her hair tended to be a rich auburn that would make any of the Red Dwarfs jealous.

"Don't sound so dismal, Su," Lucy said, quickly pulling her eyes away from the mirror and taking her sister's hand. "Staying with the boys won't be that horrible."

Susan rolled her eyes with a slight groan. "With the talent those two have for injury, illness, and general malady, I'll be lucky if the Cair doesn't fall to pieces within a fortnight!"

"Oh don't be silly," Lucy chided with a giggle as she gathered her weapon belt, wherein her dagger and cordial were securely attached, and the rich purple scarf Mr Tumnus had given her. "I'm sure one or both will be called away on some small mission or another and befall calamity far enough away that you won't be able to do anything for them—save beat them when they return."

Both of the sister queens laughed, though Susan let out another exasperated groan. "I nearly did last time—when Ed was laid low with that poisonous bite after visiting Galma. All Peter had to do was go to the north port and retrieve the tea from Duke Gonovar's envoy!"

"And somehow he ended up getting himself taken to Muil by pirates instead," Lucy continued, shaking her head at her brother's lack of luck as they left the small room.

"Which, of course, meant we had to keep Ed from running after him," Susan said with a chuckle.

"Who knew we'd actually _have_ to lash him to the bed," Lucy said with a giggle, following her sister down the stairs. "Thank Aslan, King Lune was visiting and instantly put to sea."

"Indeed," Susan said, clearly not pleased with how things had gone down. "And had the most trying time getting Peter back whole."

Lucy couldn't keep herself from laughing freely, which made her sister smile. "Well," she said as they finally reached the door that led out. "Perhaps you'll be lucky and they'll have spent all such tendencies and be nothing but doting brothers until I return."

"You return in a month," Susan pointed out, taking one more moment to adjust Lucy's crown. "Not even Aslan could keep the beastly dears out of trouble that long!"

And with that, the sisters walked out to greet the early morning with giggles.

The sky was a painting of pale colors as the sun rose over the harbor of Archenland eastern most point, but a strong breeze wrapped itself around the two queens like a friendly embrace. Susan sighed, all of her priming now going to waste.

It was quite uncommon for such a large gathering of royals to have so few entrusted to protect them, but Lucy preferred it this way—with just those who were closest to her family there to wish her safe travels. And King Lune, which was a pleasant surprise, was talking with General Oerius and Peter while Captains Xati and Kanell talked with the ship's captain, an Archenlander named Melmerby. Hirusha, the anxious Golden Eagle, was flying circles overhead, though if it were Lucy she'd probably be doing the same thing. The closest to them as they approached was Edmund, whom was leaning against a post on the dock with an impatient look on his face.

Lucy grinned at the sight, nearly wanting to run the rest of the way to join them, but Susan would never let her hear the end of it if she did. So she took in the sight of her brother and his sour expression. Clearly he hadn't been allowed to spend as much time onboard the ship as he'd wanted.

"Bout time!" their grumpy brother said as the girls reached the small group, pushing off from the post to give Lucy's hair a soft tug. "What were you trying to do? Make it grow?"

Lucy tried, and failed, to frown at him as she swatted his hand away. While Susan reprimanded. "Ed!"

"No one could possibly need that much time to brush this short of hair," he objected, waving his hand at Lucy's short locks.

"Says the one who scarcely brushes his," Lucy pointed out. "Perhaps I should tell your valet that he has full permission to attack your hair twice a day."

"I'll run back to the smithy!" Edmund countered.

"And leave Peter to work himself into a tizzy?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Edmund opened his mouth to respond, but a quick glance at their elder brother (even though the brother in question was still deeply immersed in conversations with King Lune) made him stop and scowl at her. Lucy grinned sweetly back at him.

"Ta," she said quietly and gripped him tightly around the waist. "I win!"

"For now," he agreed, trying to pry himself loose. "Bring me back something from Maltoec."

Lucy smiled all the more at his attempts to get free and squished him even tighter.

"Ouch! Lion's Mane, Lu!" Edmund gasped. "Lay off already, will you?"

She gave him one extra squeeze for good measure, then let go to watch him leap away and attempt to straighten the creases in his tunic with a grin. Then she turned to the centaur captains, whom were trying to maintain their chuckles at the scene.

Dipping into a deep curtsy, she gave them a bright smile. "Thank you for guarding my siblings while I'm away," she said. "I trust you'll keep the kings from falling to injury?"

"As best we are able, Majesty," Xati said, bowing her head as she returned the youngest queen's smile.

"Even if we have to lock them in a broom cupboard," Kanell said in his deep baritone, flashing a brilliantly white smile at her.

"What?" Edmund yelped, then shot a glare at all three. "I'll chase the baby skunks through Cair if you do!"

"Lion preserve my sanity," Susan muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose, but she was smiling behind her hand which made the centaur couple and younger queen break into laughter.

Peter cast them a glance and joined them, looking at all faces involved curiously. At this Xati and Kanell bowed out to give the set privacy. Edmund, for his part, muttered the rest of his "good bye" and marched off somewhere—to devise a way to keep Kanell's threat from even possibly coming true, no doubt. Susan quickly hurried after him with a reproachful frown on her face.

Lucy smirked after them, making High King Peter smile down at his baby sister. "Stay out of trouble," he said, drawing her attention back as he rested a hand on each of her shoulders. "No getting yourself captured or falling off the boat."

"Ship, Peter," Lucy corrected, rolling her eyes and grinning at him. "And I should be saying the same to you—no causing our sister more grief than she's already got."

"_Me?_" Peter asked, looking briefly scandalized before he broke into a sheepish grin. "I can only promise to try, little sister."

Lucy hummed in agreement, knowing that the boys' definition of trying to keep out of trouble usually landed them in it. "At least help Su when the Calormen counselor gets here instead of running off to check the marshes."

Peter grimaced at the reminder of an impending visit, but sighed and nodded before he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Then he slowly straightened with a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, eyeing him with concern and confusion.

"Did you grow again?" he asked. "Weren't you at least a foot shorter last night? Perhaps we should cancel this trip—I could join you!"

"Oh Peter!" she sighed and swatted his arm lightly, making him grin. "You can't go, you've got more than enough on your hands with the Calormens, Galmians, and Terebinthians all sending envoys-not to mention that rumor from the desert's edge."

"Shh!" he said, his voice down to a whisper as he glanced back. "No need to worry our brother and sister just yet. And how did _you_ find out about it?"

"You can't keep that threat quiet forever, Peter," Lucy told him with a frown. "Especially if its true that they're plotting—."

"Which is why it's a good reason you're going to sea," he cut in. "Now if only I could convince Su to go with Duke Bonnarell back to Galma."

"She won't," Lucy said with confidence. "If naught else, she's even more determined to hold down the Cair while I'm away."

"Blast," Peter muttered, taking a moment or two to think, then he sighed and smiled at her. "Don't you worry, Lu. I'll keep Susan safe till you get back—then she's in your keeping."

Lucy gave him a smile, finding it funny yet fitting that they both viewed Susan as under her protection, then gave him a tight hug around the middle. Peter did as best he could to hug her back and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Aslan between you and danger," Peter said softly as they broke apart.

"May he be with you as well," she said with a smile, feeling herself get teary.

"If you'll excuse me, Majesties," General Oerius's voice called to them. "But the dawn is nearly over and the captain would prefer not to miss this tide."

Lucy gave the centaur an appreciative nod, smiling at how well informed the general sounded though she was fairly sure he had no idea what any of it meant. "Thank you, general," she said, then, hesitating only a moment, she gave him the best she could of a hug. "Keep the boys at the Cair until absolutely necessary—"

"Hey!" Peter yelped.

"—and make sure they both entertain our visitors," she said over him. "Kanell's already proposed the idea of locking them in a cupboard."

General Oerius's ever serious expression barely changed as he nodded, though the twinkle in his eye assured her that he was more than willing to accept the challenge.

"Separate cupboards," he modified, giving Peter a glance.

The High King gaped at this conspiracy, then folded his arms and shook his head with a laugh. "You are getting far too good at your strategies, Lu," he said. "No more sitting in on our classes!"

Lucy merely smiled, a mischievous sparkle in her eye as she glanced past them at Captain Xati. The small centaur mare returned the look with a knowing smile and nod.

"Fare well, valiant queen," King Lune said, stepping forward to bow over Lucy's hand.

She smiled back at him and nodded. The king was young, maybe ten years older than Peter at most, and his kind smile spoke volumes in promise to help Narnia wherever he might be needed. "Thank you, King Lune."

"A pleasure, majesty," he said, with another bow in which he motioned toward Captain Melmerby whom stood at the end of the ramp.

Lucy's heart fluttered even as she felt her stomach twist in knots. This was really it. She was really going. Biting her lip lightly, she gave her brother one final hug before hurrying towards the waiting captain. He was a tall man with a dark tan, short cut hair and a strong jawline that made him look very different from any other Archenlander she'd ever met. Really, the more she looked at him, the more Lucy couldn't help thinking that if he were a centaur he'd look very much like either Kanell or Oerius's cousin.

He bowed as she approached and followed her up the ramp and onto the ship. "Hoist the sails!" he called to the sailors. "Weigh anchor!"

The orders were quickly repeated in shouts from various sailors as they set to work, getting the ship under way. Lucy quickly spun to wave from the rail. Down on the dock, her entire party waved back with smiles. But as her eyes scanned each face, her own smile nearly fell.

"Is something a-miss, milady?" the ship captain's deep voice asked, the concern clear with each syllable.

"My brother," she said, forcing her smile to stay as she looked at him. "King Edmund, he seems to have disappeared instead of seeing me off."

The captain frowned outright, making Lucy blink in surprise that anyone would openly disapprove of the younger king's actions.

"He may not have been feeling well, though," she said, looking back down at the dock. "Mornings do not treat him kindly—especially when he hasn't eaten."

Melmerby nodded, his frown fading in understanding, then he turned back to running the ship. Leaving her to continue watching her loved ones as the ship pulled away and the dock faded from sight.


	3. Chapter 2: At Sea

_**A/N:**__ Just playing in the toybox, none of the Pevensies are mine. And I apologize profusely for all I'm probably going to get wrong—if anyone notices what's off, let me know! Still kinda setting the scene..._

Chapter Two: At Sea

Sighing, Lucy pulled away from the rail, but her excitement rose again as she took in the amazing activity of the ship. Everywhere she looked sailors, both human and animal, were busily doing some task or another. It wasn't until she'd made it to the main mast that she found the captain again.

"Welcome aboard the Kalani Rose, yer majesty! The finest ship upon the eastern seas," Captain Melmerby announced with a deep bow.

Lucy's grin broadened as she admired the simple, though majestic ship. "She truly is wonderful, captain," she complimented, having spun in a circle to take it all in. "And such a beautiful name! However did you come by it?"

"The ship? It was a present from the highest Duke of Archenland, the king's brother, in honor of a past debt," the captain said with a mischievous smile. "But if yeh mean the name, it is a combination of the names held once by my wife and daughter-Kala and Lani. Together it means 'the heavens'."

At this explanation, the playful gleam in the man's eye had faded into a mournful glimmer that made Lucy regard him sympathetically. _Names once held_, echoed in her mind and the young queen knew the story behind it held nothing good. But she pulled on a comforting smile.

"Together it is perfect," she said, lightly resting her hand on the man's arm. "I'm sure they're proud of your honor to them."

Melmerby nodded stiffly. "Thank yeh, ma'am," he said, then cleared his throat. "This, here, is my first mate Billund."

"Pleased to meet you, Billund," Lucy greeted, her brilliant smile returning full force.

The faun gave her a self-conscious nod, which made her giggle. The captain smirked as well before calling forth the rest of the crew. Once all were assembled, Melmerby walked her down the line, introducing Lucy to each member of their 40 person crew. It wasn't fully necessary, she knew nearly all of the Narnians and as well as a few of the Archenlanders, but she kept that knowledge to herself as she greeted them along the way. Each Archenlander and Narnian greeted her with excited smiles and pleasant bows. She only stopped in her tracks as she reached the last of the line, coming to a female dwarf with frizzy red hair whom she knew far too well.

"Hillerod! What are _you_ doing here?" Lucy gasped.

The red dwarf smirked at her. "Ya didn't really think you'd be able to get away from your sister's nit-picking _that_ easily, did ya?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, which earned her a similar look from her hand-maiden dwarf. Hillerod had been with the girls since the beginning. Having been a descendant of Queen Helen's lady's maid or something, Hillerod and her sister had been trained since childhood on how to help the queens that Aslan would set on the throne (as had their mother and aunts before them). And it was a good thing, too! Otherwise Lucy was sure she'd never have gotten the hang of royal protocol.

Back then, of course, Lucy had been only up to Hillerod's cheekbone. Now their sizes were reversed and then some, but that didn't make the red dwarf back down at all.

"Do you even like the sea?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hillerod shrugged. "Can't say I do as I've yet to be on it, have I?"

"Might it be best not to chance it?" Lucy offered. "Maybe you should remain here and help Susan."

The red dwarf chuckled and waggled her finger at the young queen. "You'll not be gettin rid of me that easily, missy," she said. "I'm the last part of the elder Queen's agreement—either I go with ya or ya don't go."

Lucy huffed good naturedly. Of course Susan would have added Hillerod to the agreement. "Alright," she said, sharing a smile with her hand-maiden. "I suppose we'll gain our sea-legs together."

Hillerod chuckled again and patted Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy grinned, then bounded over in front of the crew.

"Greetings to you all!" she cried happily. "I'm looking forward to getting to know each and every one of you! Thank you so much for joining me!"

An excited clamor of agreement spread through the group, making her smile all the more as she glanced at the captain. Melmerby unfolded his arms to gesture for her to continue, giving her an approving wink.

"I also look forward to learning," she said eagerly. "I've scarcely been allowed to do anything on past voyages with my royal siblings, but now that it's just you and me, I wish to learn everything you can teach me!"

Several of her listeners brightened, though a faun or two looked a little nervous at the idea. The captain, though, nodded in agreement. "We'll make a sailor of our little queen yet," he said and looked towards his crew. "Ain't that right, mates?"

A cheer arose, which made the captain nod and Lucy smile even more brightly. The captain cleared his throat for silence and the crew immediately fell to attention. "Alright," he said loudly. "To yer stations!"

Lucy watched the crew members salute then rush off. "Oh this is going to be a big adventure, isn't it?" she asked, then looked up at Melmerby. "I hope I get to try everything!"

The captain shook his head, still smiling in awe of the little queen, then crouched low next to her. "Well then, you might need to know your terms first, Majesty. Alright, first lesson! D'yeh see where Billund is talkin to that eagle?" he asked. "Out at the front?"

"Hirusha," Lucy informed him, nodding as she looked back towards the first mate and visiting Valoanian.

"Right, Hirusha. Here at see we call that 'fore' or the 'bow'," he explained. "And here, where we are, is called the 'stern' or 'aft'. Think of it as the stern follows the bow-or a gentleman bows before he introduces himself and kisses a lady's hand after a stern look. In a ship's case, bow-fore aft-stern."

The queen nodded with a giggle, she'd heard those terms before, but had never really been able to figure out what went where. The captain's teaching sounded easier to remember.

"Bow-fore to aft-stern," Lucy said, bowing a little as she did so.

"Very good!" Melmerby said, smirking. "Now, lesson number two, left verses right. Out here we call them starboard and port. Starboard being right, as it should always see stars, and port being left, as it is the side that is used for the gangplank when we've pulled into port. That and it's easier than shouting left or right all the time."

"Port," Lucy repeated, motioning with her left hand before switching to her right. "Starboard."

The captain gave her a proud smile. Lucy returned it with her own eager grin. Melmerby must have been a wonderful father, she decided as he started explaining other terms for pieces of the ship. He was jovial and a great teacher and definitely loved his sea-bound family as much as Lucy loved her Narnian one. Which she could especially see that night when the crew gathered for dinner.

He told stories and led the way for singing old sea songs and encouraged dancing, though he couldn't seem to make his feet follow any steps himself. Lucy delighted herself with the festivities, but she couldn't help wondering what had happened to Kala and Lani. It was a story that noone would tell her yet, if she even slightly brought it up, whoever she was talking to would gain a sad look to their eyes and change the subject.

As she climbed into her bunk that night, though, thoughts of her own father drifted into her mind. He'd been tall and had a strong build, like Peter. He liked to laugh, too, and had the best stories and a twinkle in his eye that would let you know he was up to something when it was your birthday. That's where Edmund must have gotten his cleverness. And he was gentle like Susan.

She wished she could remember more as her eyes closed. Maybe something of him that she could see in herself.


	4. Chapter 3: Stowaways & Mermaids

_**A/N:**__ Just playing in the toybox, none of the Pevensies are mine. And I apologize profusely for all I'm probably going to get wrong—if anyone notices what's off, let me know! Now, on with the plot!_

Chapter 3: Stowaways and Mermaids

By the next morning there was nothing left to see of the lands they'd left behind. Nothing but blue coated the horizon, but Lucy didn't mind. After a quick breakfast, a few stretches and exercises, she followed Vejle the Minotaur up to the wheel, which she learned was called the Helm, and threw as many questions at him as possible.

Even though the Minotaur was fairly reserved in his ways, he did seem to take a liking to Lucy and even let her steer the ship for an hour or so.

Then she went off to help a couple of human shipmates named Perosa and Perosine (brunette sisters from the coast of Archenland) climbing the rope ladders, which they called rigging, up to the look out platform on top of the sails called the Crow's nest. Wherein, appropriately, she met Branwen the crow and Perosa showed her a strange looking device (a rope with an oddly shaped piece of wood at each end, which could either be fit like a puzzle piece into a notch for one to climb up or the rope could be looped around a metal hook and one could ride up on a planked end like a swing) that helped Fauns and others who had hooves take their turn as look-outs or anyone who was sentenced to barnacle duty over the side of the ship.

With her skirts tucked tightly around her legs, that was how Queen Lucy was lowered to the deck-giggling with delight on her quick descent. Clearly this was a good invention. Once she was back on deck, Billund showed her where they kept spares (three more to be exact) of the rope and agreed to let her keep one close at hand, which she quickly tucked away in her cabin.

After lunch, due to Hillerod's reminder of a promise to get at least some school work done, Lucy ducked back into her own cabin at the stern of the ship. Hillerod stayed with her for a while, but left her alone to focus when it came time for her penmanship and document writing practice-which took the form of a memory log book.

It was a slow process, especially since she could see out the large windows that led to her small balcony. Better weather she could not have asked for, and more than once she had to catch herself before falling too deeply into a daydream.

"Queen Lucy," Hillerod called as she rapped lightly on the door barely an hour later. "You're needed in the galley. Captain's request."

Lucy looked up from her log book curiously and gladly took the chance to escape her schoolwork. The red dwarf led her out across the deck and through to the ship's dining room, then to its kitchen. She'd yet to be in this corner of the ship, which to some extent was surprising considering almost an entire day had passed since they'd set sail.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, trying not to get distracted by the interesting kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Milady, we've got a stowaway," said the cook, a red dwarf named Frunga, whom was frowning with her arms folded.

"A stowaway?" Lucy repeated, her eyebrows rising up her forehead.

Frunga simply nodded toward where the captain and first mate stood next to several large barrels of fruit. Melmerby, actually, was leaning over a tied up youth with hair darker than midnight who looked frustrated, angry, and a little embarrassed. Lucy's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly. "I see," she said, giving him a teasing smile. "What a curious find."

"Let me loose!" their captive growled.

"Not in the best of spirits, is he?" Hillerod remarked, not even attempting to hide her amusement.

"He usually isn't," Lucy said, making those around her chuckle, then she looked up at the captain. "Is it too late to set him adrift in a longboat with hopes he'll float home?"

"Lucy!" the older boy yelped.

"I'm afraid that possibility has been lost, my queen," Captain Melmerby said, a mischievous smirk on his angular face. "The Lurago Stream current would have been able to carry him, had we discovered him an hour earlier."

"Ah well, code of the sea," Lucy said with a sigh and pulled her dagger from her belt. Their captive stared at her in a disbelief that mingled with slight worry as she came closer. Then she crouched down over him, asking quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Going for a boat ride," he answered in his cheeky way. Lucy prodded his blue vest with the dagger's point. "Ok! Fine!" he yelped, backing into the apple barrel. "Peter sent me!"

Lucy frowned, her spirits sinking at her brother's limited faith in her.

Noticing her expression, her second brother quickly continued. "He just wanted me to come along as extra protection," he said. "Kinda like your secret bodyguard, nothing else, so I could blend in with the crew."

Lucy threw him a disappointed look, but made her expression go blank as she got up again. "How nice of my brother the king to lend us his double," she said, with a forced smile that didn't fool any of those around her. "Perhaps you can find something useful for him to do, Captain? I must return to my log book."

"Majesty," the captain said with a bow, then he gave Billund a nod. The faun nodded back and quickly busied himself with untying the younger of his kings.

Edmund nodded in thanks as he was hauled upright, then absently brushed himself off as his eyes searched the room for his sister, but the reddish blonde hair was already gone.

"She didn't take that well," he mumbled.

"Can yeh blame her?" Frunga asked, giving the young teen a cup of water.

"She's been nothing but beaming since we set sail—believing that her brothers and sister fully believed she could take care of herself," Hilerod said, frowning at her king. "Being able to show her strength as a queen—only to now find out that wasn't fully the case. You're lucky she is who she is, elsewise ya might've gotten stabbed for good measure!"

"She wouldn't have," Edmund said, then shook his head and sighed. "I told them it was a bad idea... I suppose I should go talk to her."

He'd barely gone one step when Melmerby's hand gripped his shoulder. "Take it from one who's had his fair share dealings with storms and females, Lad," the captain said in a cautioning undertone. "Best to let the tempest past before yeh try to raise the sails."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at the older man, but the captain just gave him a smile and clapped on the shoulder before striding away.

"Oh," Melmerby said, pausing at the doorway to turn with the mischievous expression back on his face that somehow made the man even more intimidating. "I suggest yer and Frunga get to know each other, Lad. Cuz until we dock, yer on dish duty."

...:::...

Lucy had practically flown through her cabin, flinging open the glass doors, to make it onto the small balcony at the stern. She couldn't see Narnia anymore. It had long since faded into the line of the horizon, but she sent a watery glare in its general direction.

How could they? Her first chance to finally prove her metal and they show that they don't have enough faith in her. She wasn't a baby anymore. Edmund had even been younger than her when he started facing battles and charging into the wilds on his own. She was sure she could take care of herself-be it at sea or on land.

She'd been practicing her archery and knife throwing at every spare moment since she'd turned ten. With help from Captain Xati, her swordsman skills were coming along—though the centaur mare was more amazed at how well Lucy could fight with just her dagger, making up for the smaller weapon with her speed and agility.

Not that Susan or Peter knew she'd been taking lessons. Susan probably would have had an apoplexy. And Peter, while he might have humored her wishes, would have given her over to someone who would have only half-taught her. Xati was great. A little overzealous and awkward at first, but now Lucy was used to the pinto centaur's regimented training. Even while on diplomatic envoys like this one, Lucy found herself waking up just before the sun to go through a few exercises.

Edmund was the only one who she suspected knew any of it and he should have known that she could handle the journey alone. After all, with thirty-eight crewmen, a sturdy captain, a determined eagle and a care-taker dwarf, who could possibly say she was alone?

And yet, he was here. Making sure baby sister was safe.

Her self-pitying thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement that caught her eye. At first she though it might just be the spray from the foam below, but as she looked closer she could see the glassy forms of mermaids playing in the ship's wake. They smiled up at her and waved, motioning for her to join them.

Lucy smiled back, then glanced over her shoulder. The door to her cabin was still securely shut and not even Hillerod had come to join her. So she motioned to the merfolk that she'd be right back and ran over to the chest at the end of her bed, digging beneath several gowns to where she'd hidden the rope contraption.

She quickly locked one end of the rope into a carved notch in the floor, then flung the rest of it through the rails of her balcony. She let it swing for a moment or two, until the motion calmed a bit, taking off her shoes and making sure her skirts were tucked into her belt, making a strange sort of trousers. Then she wrapped the palm of her hand with bits of leather and slid down course cord until she was seated on the opposite plank.

"Hello, my cousins!" she called to the mermaids who'd gasped and cheered and giggled at her amazing arrival.

"Hello, dear Queen! Hello!" They clamored in return, excitedly jumping around as they swam near her feet.

Lucy giggled, and they joined in, as she felt the strong movement of water wrap itself around her ankles. "What brings you to the surface this fine day?"

"Fine, fine day!" they echoed, a few flipping into backwards jumps.

"We come to join your majesty," replied the one closest to her feet. "And speed you on your way. For your presence is greatly needed among the isles I fear."

"I have heard some," Lucy said. "But perhaps you may know more? What are you called and what have you heard, good cousin?"

The mermaid gave her a saddened smile as her companions continued to play. "I am called Kerava," she said. "And I have heard you head to islands that are divided in warfare. Hundreds of their numbers have fallen into our waters. No good can come from feuds within a family."

"Within a family?" Lucy repeated, frowning. Hirusha had failed to mention that part.

"There are seven isles in all, though the smaller four would barely count for a kraken's breakfast," she said. "The larger three, though, which control the other four, are at war. There is Maltoec, the largest which is so built up there is hardly a speck of green left. The smallest of the three is Valoan, home to the marble temples of Aslan. The middle is Tameloc, where not even sharks go to feed."

Lucy nodded. "We're heading to Valoan."

Kerava gave her a thoughtful, though sad smile. "To the Lady Ganeya Fa Lorm," she said, nodding. "There were rumors that she'd called for help."

"What can you tell me about her, fair cousin?" Lucy asked.

The mermaid blushed with pride, and her smile brightened. "All of the islands have been ruled for the past hundred years by the Ragenpond line, as established by Queen Helen and King Frank. They have been in control of the islands for as long as we merfolk can remember—even before the white witch claimed dominion. Those governing most of the islands still have links to the family."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. She'd learned that much when a few of the smaller islands had sent their governing aristocrats to the Narnia court, many of which were seeking marriage in the hopes of gaining the title of "High Queen of Narnia." Edmund's quick thinking (and temper) had put an end to that. Remembering the angered screams her brother's decree had produced, Lucy couldn't help smiling before dragging her attention back to the problem at hand. "Most? Is that what's caused this war?"

"Only in part, Valiant Queen," the mermaid said, her expression darkening with a strange look of distress. "There is a magic among these people, Majesty. A magic that's always done good for all—until the brother Dukes were murdered in cold blood."

"What?" Lucy yelped.

A few of Kerava's friends looked toward them, but both the girl and the mermaid put on quick smiles that set them at ease and sent them jumping again. "Urreth of Tameloc and Rurhet of Maltoec," Kerava clarified, pausing to dip under the waves for a moment and resurface looking fresher. "Twins and governors of the largest islands, their lives were ended cruelly not but a year before your royal foot stepped into Narnia. Cut down by a member of their own kin."

"You mean—someone else in their family?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide despite the spray of the sea.

Kerava nodded gravely. "Illegitimate but yes, the one who uses the abilities given to the Ragenpond family by Aslan for evil was their nephew."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand fully," Lucy said, frowning. "How could this have happened? Why is there a war at all if it is common knowledge that the Dukes were killed by their nephew?"

The mermaid nodded and gave her an apologetic smile. "The nephew had gained a following of ruthless cut-throats," Kerava explained. "He built an army around himself and took hold of the governing seat on Tameloc before anyone could stop him—throwing the rest of Urreth's family and trusted advisors into the most horrid of dungeons for the rest of their days. Naught but one escaped alive, but some say it would have been better for her if she hadn't."

"Lucy?"

Both the mermaid and the young queen looked up in surprise as King Edmund's terrified voice rang out over their heads. Seconds later his panicked face appeared, staring out at the ocean behind them.

A giggle escaped Lucy, and the mermaids quickly joined in. The sound quickly brought Edmund's attention down to them and his eyes grew large at the scene below him.

"What–? How–?" he stumbled over his speech, a rare occasion for the Just King.

Lucy smiled, quickly adjusting herself to standing on the plank seat. "Thank you, my cousin, for your council," she said as she made sure her skirts were still tucked into her belt, then raised her voice so the others could hear. "I must go, but perhaps I may join your company again?"

"It would be our pleasure, Valiant Queen!" was the cheerful response.

She gave them another smile and waved (which was eagerly returned), then proceeded to climb up the rope. It was definitely a strenuous part of the idea, but it was alot easier than it would have been years ago.

Edmund held a hand out to help her over the rail, but she ignored it, happy to show him that she could do things herself. Then she pulled the rope back up and led the way into her cabin so she could towel her legs dry.

"What were you doing down there?" Edmund asked, finally finding his words as she set the rope down on her trunk.

"Deliberating," she said after a moment, turning to him with a smile as she dropped onto her bed. "And holding council. Did you need something?"

He frowned mutely at her for a moment or two, then looked down with his hands clenched at his sides. It was a stance she knew well and she couldn't help smirking as she waited for the delivery.

Realizing she wouldn't give him the option of bowing out of saying the words, he sighed in irritation. "I'm sorry I didn't flat out tell you what they wanted me to do," he groaned. "And that I came along at all, seeing as now I've got pots and pans for the rest of the month."

At this Lucy laughed in surprise, any anger she'd had completely washed away. "Have you really?"

Edmund gave her a coy smile. "Yeah, laugh it up now, little sister," he said. "But once we hit land, I'm ordered to keep to you like Susan to a hair brush!"

Lucy made a face at him, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Alright," he said, dropping into her desk chair. "What have you deliberated in your council with the fishes?"


	5. Chapter 4: Raising Questions

_**A/N:**__ Usual drill (playing with characters in places that aren't mine), sorry this took a while! I was having some issues—and still think there are some *mutters under breath* Thanks to all who've commented ^_^ And sorry this chapter is absolute rubbish! I promise to attempt remedying it in the next one..._

Chapter 4: Raising Questions

Lucy watched her brother slowly frown as she relayed everything that Kerava had told her. He'd started pacing the length of her cabin by the time her story drew to a close, and he remained that way for several minutes, his eyes lost in thought.

Growing impatient for a response, Lucy huffed a sigh and folded her arms, leaning back on the bed and kicking her still fairly salt covered legs onto the blankets. The sound at least, if not the motion, brought Edmund out of his reverie and his dark orbs blinked at her.

"Well?" she asked, motioning that he could sit if he liked and he promptly perched himself on her trunk.

He hesitated a moment as he mulled over his thoughts a moment more, then gave her one of his sly smirks. "It sounds like a problem."

"Agreed," she said with a nod.

"Well, Madam Ambassador," he said, folding his legs beneath him. "What are you going to do about it?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment. Her brother stared right back at her, pale and thin and somehow full of a power most could underestimate in him. But there was more in his expression-he was expecting her to handle this. And maybe even believed she could. Without his help.

The swell of pride and love for her brother made her sit up straight again with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I think," she said slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "We need to talk to our visitor from the Lectic Isles."

"Hirusha?" Edmund asked, regarding her quizzically. "You mean, get everything out in the open?"

Lucy nodded, knowing full well that her brother preferred crafty tactics to learn truths. "I want him to trust us as much as we're trusting him," she said. "If naught else, we need him to tell us at least _some_ of what he may know."

Edmund though over the idea, then slowly nodded as he got to his feet, a coy and proud smile on his face. "I'll fetch him, then, shall I?" he asked and bowed saying, "My lady."

Lucy couldn't hide the smirk Edmund's tone brought, but she shook her head. "Not yet," she said. "We have little more than two hours before evening meal—."

"Could be a perfect time to get him talking about home," Edmund pointed out.

"I know," Lucy said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her brother's sneaky tactics. "But I'd rather start this fresh in the morning. Just—let me think out my approach. If nothing I do works, then we'll do it your way."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her, but smirked. "As you wish, your majesty."

With that, Lucy let her eyes roll and threw the dampened cloth at him, hitting him square in the face. Her fifteen year old brother sputtered, aghast and abhorred by the salty fabric, then just as quickly flung it back at her. But his aim was inferior to her's and she bounded to the door far quicker than he could even move to the cloth, let alone attempt to try again.

"Ta!" she teased, grinning cheekily at him. "I win!"

The door closed just in time for the wet rag to hit it with a dull thump, that sent Lucy giggling out on deck.

...:::...

A rapid banging made Lucy jerk awake. She blinked, trying to force her eyes to focus in the pitch black room. But more urgent knocking made her slip off the side of the bed and shove her feet into the waiting slippers, hoping her eyes would adjust on the way.

She stepped out into blinding daylight that made her wince and shield her gaze with her arm. It was warm-abnormally so for the time of year-and even as she tried to regain her sight, Lucy could hear the metallic clang of swords coming from all sides. And Narnian cries. Cries of anger and battle and victory and pain.

Giving up guarding her eyes against the light, Lucy squinted around at the scene before her. Her stomach flipped. The grassy terrain around her, which surely must have been beautiful at some point, was a sea of bodies and blood. Amidst the fallen, a battle still raged. All sorts of being fought with sword and axe and bow, determined to bring down their foe, but she couldn't tell who was winning. Or who was on what side.

"Stop!" she cried as a faun was taken down. "Please!"

If anyone heard her, no one showed it. _Peter_, she decided, hoisting her skirt to run over the terrain. _Peter could get them to stop_.

With no other understanding of the field, Lucy found herself facing a rocky slope. She cast a glance at the sharp rock faces around her, then started climbing upward. The grain of the rock bit into her hands, scratching her palms and fingertips, but she grit her teeth and kept going. If nothing else, height would give her a better view. A better chance at finding her brothers.

Atop a large rock, the wind whipped her hair in all directions and Lucy did her best to pull back the auburn locks from her face. But even with her hair pulled back, the scene before her was too dizzying with its activity. The battlefield itself stretched for what must have been miles. How on earth was she going to find her brothers in _this_?

Then she saw it. A bright flash of crimson and silver that darted to her right. Moving along the length of her perch, Lucy gasped as she saw the slight form of her brother Edmund lying on the ground. His dark eyes wide with fear as he gasped for breath. Through her own shock and horror, Lucy saw the stain spreading, dampening his tunic from the center of his torso and spreading outward.

"Beruna," she gasped and began running, and slipping, back down the hillside. Trying to reach her brother as quickly as possible. "Edmund!"

It was harder getting across the landscape now, more bodies blocked her way and her lungs were starting to hurt with the effort.

"You can't get there little queen," a malicious voice chided from all around, making her hesitate ever so slightly as she pushed her way around a minotaur. "Not in time to save the traitor."

His words might have been meant to deter her, but they only made Lucy burn with determination to get there faster. Still, it was like fighting a wall. _Aslan help me!_

As though the great lion heard her, Lucy merely blinked and she was suddenly at her brother's side.

"Ed," she gasped, pulling off his helmet, but her brother had stopped moving. "Hold on! Hold on, Edmund! My cordial—."

But she was in her nightgown, with no war belt around her waist.

"No!"

Cruel laughter rang through the air. "You bring your people towards doom," the voice sneered. "There is no way to save her from her fate, just as you have failed to save your brother from his!"

Lucy let out a strangled cry as Edmund disappeared. His body replaced by that of a young woman, maybe a few years older than Lucy, in a flowing white gown and for a sickening moment she almost thought it was Susan. But this girl had faint freckles across her nose and cheeks, only standing out because her skin was so pale, with long dark hair that had a faint red hue to it and murky grey eyes. Lucy couldn't help feeling pity for her, somehow the girl just resinated despair.

"Turn back child queen!" the voice shouted. "Turn back and spare your people this fate!"

She looked away from the young woman only to see the battle over around her. All were casualties, but there weren't nearly as many as there had been before. Her heart leapt into her throat as she slowly started recognizing them. As members of the crew. The sisters, Perosa and Perosine, were sprawled on the ground, back to back. Billund wasn't much further away with his face pressed into the ground. Hillerod's hair pillowed out from behind Marinone as though one went down trying to protect the other. Vejli had been the minotaur she'd moved to get to Edmund.

Her lungs felt like they couldn't hold any air as Lucy shakily rotated, seeing each of her shipmates in some form of demise. The last of which was not three feet behind her. In a pale pink Narnian gown beneath the Valiant Queen's armor.

A roar of anger swirled around her and she could feel something entrapping her, wrapping her snugly as she fought.

"Lucy!"

Then she screamed.

...:::...

Jerking awake again, she flailed, trying to strike out at whoever it was that was talking to her, but her wrists were quickly grabbed. Her captor pulled her back against them, having sat down in front of her pillows, and pulled her hands back to her shoulders.

"Lucy! Would you wake up? It's me!"

Even as she recognized the mildly grouchy tone, she struggled against her brother's hold a little longer-at least until her cabin aboard the Kalani Rose came into focus. Across from her the glass doors leading out to her little balcony showed a faint pink glow all around the horizon line. Dawn was at least half an hour away. But it was enough to faintly light the rest of her cabin, illuminating her trunk and desk and chair with a hazy glow.

Her blankets were a twisted mess, pulled in all directions and tangled about her legs. Edmund's hold was firm, but gentle as she relaxed into the grip and let her head drop back onto his shoulder.

Edmund rested his chin on her mussed up hair as he started rocking slightly. Lucy stared up at the wooden planks of the ceiling as her heart slowed down to a more acceptable speed. She was still on the Kalani Rose. The crew was still asleep, except those with the night shift. They were still sailing for Valoan. Her brother was still alive and breathing and moving...

"Stop," she gasped, feeling her stomach turn. "Oh stop rocking please."

To her own surprise, she hadn't had any seasickness since a few moments after she'd gotten on board-and that had only been a moment of dizziness as she adjusted to the rocking of waves when Melmerby had showed her the inside of the ship. But she'd shaken it off in minutes. This nightmare was something else.

She felt weak and shaky and the ocean might as well have been full of turbulent waves for how her stomach felt. She scooted around in the bed and curled herself against Edmund's chest, listening to his heart beat calm and distantly from his other side as she held onto him in a hug.

"You okay, Lu?" he asked after a while, tugging the blankets up around her shoulders as best he could without shifting too much.

Lucy nodded, tightening her grip ever so slightly as she closed her eyes. But the image waiting behind them made her open them again with a small whimper.

"It was just a nightmare, Lucy," he assured her.

"I know," she said, but it only made her want to cry more. Here she was, on her first solo diplomatic mission, trying to prove herself to her brothers and sister-and balling like a baby because of a bad dream.

But it wasn't just a dream. It had been so much more than that. It had been her memory of Beruna, but twisted and warped and infused with those she had added to her family of friends. Except that girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edmund asked, as though he could actually sense her analyzing thoughts. But when she hesitated, he quickly added, "You don't have to, you know."

"No, I do," she said, wiping at her eyes before she moved to lean against the pillows with him. She would not let her self cry over this. Especially if the thought that was forming was true.

"Well then?"

She took a deep breath, then plunged into telling what she could remember in as much detail as she could manage. Cutting out her memory of how Edmund had looked and who the specific crew members were. Still, a frown creased her brother's features, deepening as she finished describing the girl who'd taken his place.

"Ed?" she said softly when he remained quiet too long. "Do you think I was foolish to rush off like this? I mean, we don't know much of anything about the Lectic Isles or their war... Maybe this is a bad idea."

At that, Edmund shifted away a little. Lucy looked up at him worried about what he might say. But he merely looked at her, his large dark eyes filled with thought as he frowned at her. "Lucy," he said slowly. "You and I have never traveled at the same pace. You've always followed your heart—rushing full speed ahead. Why would you go against that now?"

Lucy smiled at the vote of confidence. "But what if—."

"What's your heart telling you?"

She blinked at his abrupt question, but thought on it. Yeah she was scared by the dream, but that was it. She was just afraid, but still. "We have to go. Those poor people need our help," she said, but as she spoke another though nagged at her brain. That voice hadn't been one she'd ever heard before. And it knew she was coming to Valoan. "But there's something going on. Something we need to look into."

He smirked and flicked her lightly in the arm. "Then that's what we'll do," Edmund said. "What Aslan needs us to do."

The lion's name brought back a full smile to Lucy's face and she gave her brother another hug, snuggling deeper into her pillows. Edmund tried to pry himself free, but Lucy wasn't letting him go anywhere.

He scowled, clearly wanting to go get more sleep, but soon gave up and leaned back against the pillows too. Lucy grinned up at him victoriously. Holding tightly to his shirt, she flung the top sheet over him, to sandwich him inside it. Then she curled up in the bottom sheets, pretending Edmund was the plush toy he'd given her years ago, and let herself fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Pieces of the Puzzle

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the delay! Many a hinderence seemed to place itself in my path. Hopefully I'm still writing well and you're still finding this enjoyable!_

Chapter 5: Pieces of the Puzzle

When Lucy woke again, she almost thought she was trapped in another bad dream at the sight of her brother's prone form lying next to her. But then she heard his gentle snore and at her touch he muttered in argument and shifted in his sleep. Immediately she felt a wave of relief, as well as the urge to kick herself for being so panicky. This was her brother, after all, and she knew how he slept. Lying on his back with one arm extended while the other rested across his middle—just the same as they had found him lying on the ground in Beruna.

Still, the dream had hit a nerve. The fact that she could remember it so well now was a testament to that. There were very few dreams that she could actually remember, and if she did it was usually only bits or pieces—never the entire thing as she remembered now.

As though she were actually getting away from the dream itself, Lucy scrambled out of bed. She stared at the comfortable mattress and her blanket-clad brother as she backed away, but her thoughts were somewhere else. Far enough away that she hardly noticed sitting down at the small table by the glass doors.

Her mind felt groggy and slow, as though she'd only gotten an hour or so of sleep, but it was determined to start working as a problem nagged from some back corner. Despite the fear it had caused, her memory was running through the dream repetitiously, somehow making her all the more determined to keep any such thing from happening. But it was when she recalled Edmund being replaced that she suddenly had a thought. The voice was definitely too real to have been made up in her head. It knew things. About Edmund's past with the white witch. About why they were journeying out to Valoan. About the Crew.

"Someone knows."

A quick knock on the door made her jump and brought a muffled growl of annoyance from the bed. Lucy quickly closed the curtains around her brother and opened the door.

"Hillerod!" she said softly, waving the red dwarf inside. "You might be able to help me."

"I should hope so, majesty," Hillerod said, eyeing the girl in confusion as she stepped into the cabin. "Its half past noon and yer still abed!"

"Not I," Lucy said with a smile, holding a finger in front of her lips. "But my royal brother is quite beastly when awoken. So its best we let him lay-in."

Hillerod cast the bed curtains a look Susan would have been proud of, but nodded and followed Lucy to the balcony. Even though they were outside, with winds nearly too loud to talk at a normal volume, Lucy tried to keep her voice quiet.

"What do you know about dreams?"

"Dreams?" Hillerod repeated, raising a curious eyebrow. "What sort of dreams?"

"Nightmares, actually," Lucy clarified, then described parts of her dream—the voice, the girl, and those she saw at the end.

The red dwarf frowned. "I don't like it," she said after a moment or two. "I don't know as much as the nightingales do. They are more the creatures of such things, but I have been friends with Jatressa Flitwell for many a year now and she's taught me enough. But that doesn't sound like an ordinary dream to me. If it's really a dream at all."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, looking at her friend with a frown.

Hillerod let out a worried breath and shook her head. "It isn't something I've seen m'self," she said. "But Jat did mention something 'bout dreams being effected by magic."

"Magic?" Lucy repeated, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead. A chill shot down her spine. Even though she knew there was good and bad to everything, most effects she'd seen tied to the word had been bad. Most from the hands of that false queen they'd dethroned and her followers.

"Mm," Hillerod hummed in agreement of the common thought in Narnia. "According to her, there've been those who posses the ability to disrupt dreams. Infect them in a way. 'Dream-casting' she called it."

"You think that's what it was?" Lucy couldn't fight the gnawing feeling of alarm that came with the idea. The day was bright and the sun was hot, but she shivered at the idea of someone being able to access her dreams so freely.

"I don't know, my queen," Hillerod said quickly as she understood the younger girl's fright. "Perhaps that isn't the case at all—yeh've always been perceptive, Valiant Queen. Perhaps your dreams are just working off that bird's fears."

"Hirusha," Lucy corrected absently. Her mind was whirling at top speed now. Even if it was the empathy everyone seemed to know her for, somehow this new idea of 'Dream-casting' struck a cord of sense. "But who would know so much and want to keep us from coming?"

"And have such magic?" Hillerod added for her, then she shrugged and shook her head. "I couldn't say, miss."

Lucy bit lightly on her lower lip as she stared out at the ocean. There were too many questions appearing—especially for being so far into the voyage. And there weren't enough answers by a longshot. But one realization brought a smile to her face. If the dream had been a defense tactic, it meant that someone didn't want her there.

And maybe that they were scared she'd win.

"Right," she said, pushing off from the rail. "Let's wake Ed and start figuring things out."

...:::...

As Hillerod helped her dress, Lucy found ways to build her enthusiasm again. The mere idea that someone thought she was so important that they were trying to frighten her away—well, it was certainly proof enough for her that she could do this. That she was the right ruler of Narnia for this job. It was a very skewed way of looking at it, but if she looked at it the other way she was worried that it really would scare her into turning back.

Edmund had taken exactly six pillow whacks, a shove, and falling on the floorboards to wake up—albeit hissing and growling the whole time. The end resulted in a yelp and unleashing a berating that neither the girl or the dwarf could understand as they shoved him out of the cabin.

Supposedly he was now off to find Hirusha as well as put himself into sorts.

Once Hillerod finished primping, Lucy quickly looked herself over in the mirror and bounded down the short hallway to the cabin at the very front of the bow. It was a bit larger than her cabin, but that might have been because there was no bed. There were, however, built-in benches that were wide enough for a nap if needed, along with bookcases and secure places for all sorts of commodities that she'd yet to take a gander at, as well as the many numerous maps that Melmerby had collected in his travels.

Moments later, Edmund entered looking far more civil though he looked fairly tired. He bowed, as their servants tended to do, then held the door for not only Hirusha, but the captain as well. Whether he was surprised or not, Melmerby's expression gave nothing away and Lucy smiled at him in hopes of hiding her own surprise. Instantly the tall man set about instantly pulling stools and chairs closer to the central table, with the help of Hillerod. The dwarf herself chose to take a seat on one of the benches a little ways away, where she pulled out a thick knot of grey yarn that Lucy recognized as her knitting. The young queen grinned, only to be rewarded with a friendly scowl.

Lucy turned her smile to the Golden Eagle, who looked far less at ease, and motioned towards the stools. "Join us, good my cousin," she said. "And rest a while. Are you hungry?"

The bird shook his head, but took to perching on the arm of a chair as Lucy sat down. "Nay, my lady," he rasped. "I enjoyed a plenty of fish this morn."

"I don't recall having fish today," Lucy said, glancing curiously at her brother and Melmerby but both shrugged.

"Apologize, my queen," Hirusha said with a small bow. "But I prefer to take care of my own meals—your people eat things so over-cooked."

Lucy didn't have a response and, judging by Edmund's bemused shock, he didn't either, but the captain chuckled softly and nodded in sympathy. Hillerod huffed in dispute.

"Oh, um, well, I wish you plentiful catches then, good my eagle," Lucy said.

"Thank you, majesty," he said with another bow and Lucy could have sworn she saw laughter in his eyes, but when he rightened again, his eyes were curious. "What is it you wished to speak about, majesties?"

Edmund and Lucy exchanged glances, briefly looking Hillerod's way to find the dwarf glaring at the bird suspiciously, then looked to the captain.

"How did yeh know that?" Melmerby asked their guest.

"I am head of the remaining guard in Valoan," Hirusha said simply. "There is little that escapes my attention."

"Oh," Lucy said, suddenly worried that their disguise of Edmund's identity wasn't going to work.

But Hirusha gave her a crafty smile. "That, and I saw the young king sneak onboard."

Melmerby and Lucy gave Edmund reprimanding looks as Hillerod muttered behind him as she fought with her yarn, making the teen flush with embarrassment—and thus making Lucy fight a smirk as she turned back to the Valoanian. "We could use you in our own army, sir," she said. "Please feel free to return to Narnia if you get the chance."

The golden eagle gave a sort of smile, but shook his head. "That is most gracious, dear queen," he said. "But I will not leave Valoan for more than a fortnight. I could not do that to my Governess, nor to my nest."

Edmund cast her a glance again, but Lucy kept her focus on the eagle. "Understood, good my eagle," she said, then added slowly. "As for the reason we asked you in here—I don't want to bring up a sore subject, but... could you tell us more of what awaits us?"

Hirusha shifted his footing along the armrest as he mulled over the suggestion, clearly not happy about the subject.

"Please?" Lucy prompted gently. "We need to know everything that might be helpful in our effort."

The golden eagle glanced up at her briefly, still doing a curious form of dance on the armrest.

"We won't judge Valoan on past events and actions," Edmund put in. "We know that actions from the past are not always accountable in the future."

Hirusha gave him a sharp look, freezing his steps as he sized up the young king. "I will tell what I am able, majesties," he said. "What do you already know, so I might know where to begin?"

"The mermaids said told us only bits and pieces about the twin dukes," Lucy said, shaking her head dismally. "About Duke Dremord–."

The golden eagle shifted his footing again, giving an angry hiss at the sound of the name and Lucy could suddenly see the reserved creature as captain of Valoan's defensive military. Truly it was a fearsome sight.

"He doesn't deserve that title!" the bird screeched with a vigor. "Evil spawn with no higher title than baron—and even then only because of blood."

"You watch your tone, master bird!" Hillerod snapped, jumping to her feet.

Lucy chewed her bottom lip and looked to Edmund for help. She'd known that her bad time remembering the hierarchy of titles would someday come to bite her. Luckily, though, her brother was always a calm presence under fire.

"Would you care to hear the rest of what we know, sir?" Edmund asked cooly, shooting a brief glance at the tempered dwarf before his eyes returned to the golden eagle. "Or would you prefer to expel your thoughts some more?"

The eagle took a few moments to answer, but he'd calmed down fairly well and bowed to the royal siblings. "My apologies," he said. "I promise not to interrupt if you tell me all the half-fishes say."

Lucy cast another glance at her brother, then launched into retelling her visit with the mermaids for the second time that day. Hirusha puffed out his feathers in irritation repetitively through the story, making Hillerod mutter as her knitting needles clicked furiously, but he remained quiet as he'd promised. He was even kept his silence for a few moments after she'd finished and Edmund had added his own opinion to emphasize urgency.

"What the half-fishes say, tis true," Hirusha admitted, hanging his head. "After the twin Dukes were murdered, Dremord—at a mere thirteen years—took control of Tameloc and imprisoned all of Duke Urreth's family and those of his most loyal supporters-the youngest twas not aged seven years...Their torments were cruel at best. At worst... in the end many preferred death. Most were given their wish."

They all waited, even Hillerod's needles had stopped clicking, but it was obvious that the demoralized bird didn't want to continue. Lucy hesitated a moment, then gently rested her hand atop the eagle's small shoulder. The bird was surprised, but he didn't seem offended at least.

"Most?" Edmund pressed, earning him a reprimanding look from Lucy.

"Aye," Hirusha said. "Most. By the way he rules the people of Tameloc, I am surprised he has any subjects left at all."

"The power-hungry can never eradicate everyone," Melmerby said, making Lucy look at him in surprise to see a cold look of disgust in his dark eyes. "They enjoy the feel it gives them to see others tremble before them."

"Aye," Hirusha said slowly after a moment, also staring at Melmerby, and Lucy got the feeling that the Valoanian had started to take a liking to the captain. "And there are few who will give it up willingly. Now he seeks more—in the shape of Maltoec."

"I don't understand," Edmund objected. "Why is Lady Ganeya caught up in the war then? It sounds like it's between Dremord and Lord Rauth."

The golden eagle looked away, unconsciously starting to pace again in agitation, but he said nothing. Lucy, though, understood her brother's curiosity. There were seven Lectic Islands—the civil war was currently involving three of them while the other four remained resigned to their own lives. So why was Valoan involved at all?

"Is there anyone of the Ragenpond line left in Tameloc?" Edmund tried. "Besides Dremord? Someone she's trying to protect?"

Hirusha's look became distant as he turned his gaze to the young king, saying sadly, "No. Not in Tameloc."

His tone made an idea flicker to light and Lucy chewed lightly on her bottom lip before leaning closer to her guest. "And _from_ Tameloc?"

The golden eagle's attention snapped to her, panic flickering in his eyes but any response he might have given her was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

Lucy, Edmund and Melmerby each gave a small show of their irritation. Hillerod, for her part, threw her knitting onto the floor with a growl. Only Hirusha, Lucy was fairly sure, had sighed in relief.

Melmerby glanced at Lucy then called out to the door. "Yes, yes, enter."

Billund recognized almost immediately that he'd interrupted what was probably important and bowed in apology. "Cap'n, stormy waters ahead," he reported, an anxious shine to his eye. "Branwen's all in a mess about it—claims it wasn't there and suddenly appeared—no warning—massive black clouds coverin' the eastern sky."

Melmerby was on his feet instantly. "Hurricane?"

The first-mate shrugged helplessly. "Could be, Cap'n," he said, stepping out of the way. "Could be anythin', hard to tell what the clouds are doin'."

Captain Melmerby nodded thoughtfully. Lucy's mind was a whirl. A hurricane? She'd only heard about such horrible storms as the waters along the coast of Narnia were considered too cold for such cyclones. Could they actually be heading straight into one?


	7. Chapter 6: Fighting the Storm

Chapter 6: Fighting the Storm

"But that's normal, isn't it?" Edmund asked, his voice sounding casual, but Lucy could hear the thin layer of concern in his tone. As much as Edmund went to sea on past Diplomatic envoys, he was a little panicky when it came to being off ground.

"Yeah, lad, it is for most of us," Melmerby agreed, his face was gravely serious. "But crows have higher senses of such things. They understand how the sky works and can feel the direction of the wind and the charge in the air. For a storm to suddenly appear without enough warning by Bran's standards, never mind ours, is not a good sign."

"What do you think it means?" Lucy pressed, following the captain back towards the main deck.

She stopped short as the boat's gentile rocking suddenly shifted, nearly slamming her shoulder into the stairs leading from the helm. Water was spraying everywhere, a good inch or so spilled around the deck. All around the ship she could see the crew scrambling in an organized chaos to get the sails and cargo tied down.

"She's takin' on more water!" someone shouted.

"Kentricsens," Melmerby shouted, drawing the Archenlandic sisters to a halt as they darted by. The girls quickly stood at attention, their dark hair nearly black with the rain. "Get below with Lufta-we can't afford more water if we're gonna outrun this!"

"Sir." The girls said in unison, each saluting though with opposite hands before they darted down into the belly of the ship.

"Majesty, I need you to stay inside," Melmerby said. Lucy looked up defiantly, but the tall man's eyes were still assessing the situation. "You asked what it means," he continued, and after a moment or two frowning at the sky he added, "In my experience, it means magic."

The word hung in the air. Lucy stared at the man next to her, then out at the tower of grey clouds that were far too close for comfort. Once again magic was interfering with her day. And this one seemed determined to stop her at all costs.

"Lucy!" Edmund urged from several paces behind her. "Come on!"

She looked back at him. Her brother stood clutching a rail that ran along the wall, the purpose of which she hadn't understood until now, with Hirusha standing to just about his knee. The bird was silently glaring at the weather with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Back," Melmerby told her, then swung himself over the rail and ran up the stairs to the helm.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, the storm unleashed a new fury-drawing shouts of surprise and irritation as the ship was impaled with hail. Fighting her want to help with the knowledge that she'd be getting in the way, Lucy turned herself around and reached out for her brother's hand.

Another wave made the Kalani Rose lurch and water spilled across the deck, knocking Lucy forward and into her brother's grasp. For such a string-bean, Edmund really did have an amazing amount of strength to him, which she deeply appreciated as he kept her upright so she could get her feet back under her. Then he ushered her and Hirusha back into the cabin, where Hillerod closed the door behind the two and Edmund turned back to help the crew.

Lucy was drenched and dripping as she spun back towards the door, but the red dwarf guarded it with her arms folded and an inarguable authority on her face. Chewing her lip lightly, the young queen forced herself to look back to their guest. Even if the golden eagle knew who Edmund really was, it wouldn't do well to reveal that to the rest of the crew.

Her hand had a slight shake to it as she motioned for Hirusha to take a seat. The bird gave her a gracious nod and he hopped onto the same armrest he'd vacated while she staggered against the ship's growing motion to her own stool. Lucy watched him closely, finding it an easier alternative to worrying about her brother and the rest of her crew, and couldn't help noticing an expression that mingled with the eagle's concern that she couldn't quite place.

"Hirusha," she said after a moment as rain started pelting the window. "Are there people on the islands with magic?"

"Magic, majesty?" he asked.

The great bird tried to mask the unease in his voice, but his golden eyes widened enough for her to give what her siblings called "the look." It was a trait she'd apparently learned from their mother back in Spare Oom, simply shifting her weight ever so slightly and tilting her chin down while raising one or both of her eyebrows. Lucy couldn't fully figure it out, but somehow giving that look would draw the truth out of anyone trying to pull something over on her—Edmund and Peter included when she folded her arms.

Apparently Hirusha was no exception.

He sighed and looked down to nod before meeting her gaze again. "There are those who've been granted gifts by the grace of Aslan as well as those who've gained abilities by darker means."

Lucy nodded, resting her elbows on the table and pressing her clasped hands to her forehead. "And how many have the ability to enter dreams?"

The mention of dreams made Hirusha ruffle his feathers and jump a small step on the armrest. When she looked at him, the eagle was regarding her with shock and trepidation. She held his gaze calmly.

"Not many, Majesty," he said, still eyeing her warily. "Tis a rare gift to be sure."

"I believe you," Lucy said, nodding again. "And how many of them are against Narnia aiding the Isles?"

Hirusha paused. "Fewer still, good Queen," he said finally. "Or at least so far as I can imagine."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, sensing there was a weight to his words.

"Dream-casting," he said, taking on a scholarly air, "tis a tricky thing, both a curse and a blessing I have heard. Most lose the ability by time they are twelve. And of those who retain it, near all lose themselves in their fantasies."

There was a sick feeling in her stomach, but Lucy forced herself to focus on the information. One burning question came to the fore, though. "And... the ones who don't lose themselves?"

Hirusha's talons left marks on the armrest as he moved uncomfortably. "They do what is in there nature, I imagine."

By the door, Hillerod gave a "harrumph" and plunged into her knitting. Lucy quite agreed, there was very little he'd said that she couldn't have put together herself. But as the rocking of the boat quickly grew worse, a clear need to prioritize dawned on her.

"Are there any... magic people who have more than one power?" she asked.

The golden eagle hesitated briefly. "Yes. A few."

"Power to conjure up storms?" Lucy pressed.

"Even fewer, majesty."

Growing tired of the run around that the golden eagle was clearly very practiced in giving, Lucy took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Hirusha," she said with a forced calm. "Please-I promise not frighten off. Just tell me who we are up against."

A massive wave slammed into the side of the ship, knocking Lucy off her stool and sending Hillerod sprawling atop her knitting. Hirusha had taken to the air, looking panicked to the large windows and back at the queen again. Lucy leveled her gaze, silently praying that Aslan would make the eagle's hesitance give way.

"I can not say for sure," Hirusha finally admitted. "But the one who comes foremost to mind should not know of your arrival."

Giving a huff of irritation, Lucy begrudgingly accepted that was as much of an answer as she was going to get. "Fine," she said with a sigh and pushed to her feet. "How do we get away from the storm?"

"We can not get away," Hirusha said, with a knowing spark to his eyes. "We must fight it head-on."

"What?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide. Yes, she'd wanted an answer, but this was definitely not what she'd expected. How on earth could you fight a storm?

"How are you with a bow, majesty?" he asked.

Lucy gave him a curious look. "I'm not as good as Su-I mean, Queen Susan and I'm far better at throwing knives, but I'm a decent shot."

The golden eagle gave her an appraising look and nodded. "I believe you will be," he said, then flew to the door, opening it with his talons. "Well then. Come! This is a battle that is sure to be a learning experience."

Something in the way the eagle spoke made Lucy's impatience at their conversation fade away to a prickle of excitement and she followed him out the door with interest. Instantly the duo were buffeted by wind and rain. Hillerod shouted something, but other than the worried tone of her voice Lucy couldn't understand a word the red dwarf said.

It was a slow process to get the twelve paces to her cabin, but luckily her quiver was atop a shelf not far from the door. And soon she was fighting her way across the slickened deck, dodging wave and crew member and numerous other things as she followed the golden eagle.

He led her up to the fore deck on the port side and clutched onto the rail. Lucy gasped at the sight. A good distance away, but still rather close, a large spiral of cloud and water loomed closer on the horizon.

"Ready your bow, majesty," Hirusha called to her, his voice a screech above the wind. "Take aim upon the cyclone!"

Lucy followed the command, though it was difficult to keep the weapon from slipping in her grip. But she managed to notch an arrow. Then came the challenge of taking aim. Luckily (or unluckily in the case that this didn't work), her target was wide as the south tower of Cair Paravel.

"Aslan, guide my bow," she whispered the prayer into the storm.

Next to her, Hirusha screeched. "Fire, Majesty! Let us bring the laggard down!"

Following command, without meaning to as the wire slipped from her fingers, Lucy let the arrow fly. It sped with amazing accuracy through to the swell of grey and lightning flashed with a rumble of thunder as it disappeared into the mass.

"A decent shot indeed, my lady," Hirusha cheered, taking wing and looping around her. "Now tis my turn to strike the advance. Continue to fire, majesty! Do not let up until the thunder has stopped!"

Lucy blinked through the rain and nodded. This was going to be an astounding waste of arrows.

Hirusha, pleased with her obedience, let out a piercing cry and flew as swiftly as Lucy's arrow into the heart of the storm. Lucy let out a gasp. There was no way the bird could survive that. But then she heard yet another of the golden eagle's screeching cries and nearly laughed with relief.

Not wasting any time, Lucy fought the conditions to let another seven arrows fly, each meeting its mark with lightning and thunder clashes. From the inside, Hirusha must have been doing just as good of work, for Lucy noticed spots of lightning at far different reaches than where her arrows had been sent.

All her attention was focused on the funnel cloud, watching as arrow after arrow caused the clouds to slowly lighten. It wasn't until the sky seemed to grow lighter around the funnel that Lucy realized she wasn't alone in firing. She'd been joined by at least four archers standing on either side of her-the faun Guli, Billund, Perosa and Perosine (having escaped bailing water thanks to a few other crew members who couldn't handle the hail). The sisters in particular looked to be having a ball of a time, notching three or four arrows to shoot each time.

The knowledge that her shipmates would stand with her even when they had no idea what she was doing (and it may have looked absolutely mental), made Lucy's heart swell with confidence and the next several arrows from her bow hit their mark with amazingly loud results. Faster than before, the dark clouds of the funnel began to fade down to nearly white wisps of cloud.

"Hold fire!" Lucy shouted several moments later, not wanting to waste any more of what arrows they had. But she was also concerned. Her last arrow having made no noise on impact, she still saw no sign of their guest eagle.

Moments passed, but there was nothing but the eerie calm that comes at the end of a storm. Not really sure what good it would do, Lucy took up one more arrow and fired into the sky, cutting a hole through what was left of the clouds at the funnel's top. The early afternoon sun came shining through, quickly helping dissipate the clouds and some how calming the sea.

"Hirusha?" Lucy called out, scanning the sky and then the water for any sign of their feathered friend. The water was filled with debris. Bits of wood, arrows, barrels and many other pieces of things bobbed among the waves, making it look almost as if there'd been a battle more than a storm.

A dark thought occurred to her, they'd been firing into the heart of the storm-into exactly where Hirusha had flown. Was there any possibility that he'd have survived with both the storm and their arrows?

"Majesty!" Perosa gasped and pointed towards some of the debris.

Whatever it was, Lucy couldn't make it out from so far away. As though the elder girls could read her mind, or at least her expression, Perosa and Perosine quickly dropped their bows and shed what might impede them. Then they dove over the side, missing all the wreckage with practiced ease.

_**A/N:**__ *is entirely frustrated* I really hope this chapter works. I've read it over so many times I'm going cross-eyed! The server at work has decided to take a page from my home computer's book and go on the fritz too-so please forgive me if my brain's a little off._


	8. Chapter 7: Setbacks

Chapter 7: Setbacks

Lady Ganeya couldn't sleep. She'd tried everything, but even before the nightmares could claim her as their prisoner she was up and pacing the floor. Something wasn't right. The Narnians should have been here by now, Hirusha had sent word that they were only two days away. But that was three days ago, four once the sun rose.

What could have possibly happened?

Her light cotton nightgown and robe moved almost on their own in her wake, catching the breeze of her movements easily as she moved around her home. Normally she'd try to keep to her own quarters, staying within her sitting room and bed chamber so there would be less chance of waking anyone. But tonight the rooms made her even more claustrophobic than usual and after only an hour in them, she'd broken free and set off at a near run through the corridors of Siocan Leat.

"M'lady?"

She jerked in her step, falling out of her thoughts with a near physical impact, and looked around before realizing the voice had come from somewhere below her knees. Looking down, she found herself the focus of a short-haired orange tabby who waited patiently near her feet.

"Lithica," Ganeya breathed, attempting to smile. "I did not see you."

The orange tabby nodded in agreement. "Nor hear me it seems, dearest Governess."

Ganeya's face grew warm as she wondered how many times the cat had probably called out to her. "I apologize," she said, crouching down to continue speaking more discretely. "My thoughts were elsewhere, dearest. What is it you require?"

"Not I, m'lady," Lithica said, her large green eyes regarding the girl with concern. "I had asked after you. Tis not a normal hour to see a daughter of Eve wandering these dark halls."

Another flare of warmth came to Lady Ganeya's face. "You are right, my dearest, tis not a normal time of night," she agreed. "But I could not sleep and thusly find myself here. Naught is amiss."

The cat gave her a skeptical look, clearly suspecting deeper problems than the young woman was going to announce. So Lithica shook her head, letting the statement pass. "There has been word of a storm, dearest Governess," she reported. "Not more than a farsang from our coast... A storm amidst clear skies."

Ganeya froze, feeling an eerie prickle on her skin at the news, but she forced a smile back onto her face and she nodded. "Thank you for informing me, dearest," she said, though a headache was starting behind her eyes. "Surely our guests will have evaded such a thing. Perchance they may just a little off course."

"Of course," the cat repeated, though she looked less than convinced. "I shall have the sentries keep a wider watch for them, m'lady?"

"Thank you, dearest Lithica, yes," Ganeya said and smiled as the cat leaned forward in a bow before speeding off. She watched the tabby until she was swallowed by the shadows of the hall. Then turned her attention to the large window, her heart panicked anew. "Dearest Aslan, please keep your people safe so they may help us against him. Protect us. Protect them and speed them on their way. Though I fear it may already be too late."

...:::...

The storm had blown the _Kalani Rose_ off course by a full three days. During which, Hirusha had been patched and bandaged and restricted from flying due to a broken wing among other injuries. The feisty bird, though, didn't let that hinder him all that much and still managed to find ways of avoiding more questions. And thus, without her cordial to help, Lucy spent most of her time with the Kentricsen sisters.

At first Lucy had wanted to reward the sisters for being so daring in their actions, but both of the older girls shook their heads with a smile.

"Why should we be rewarded for simply doing the right thing?" Perosa asked as she and Lucy attempted to stitch one of the ruined sails back together.

"Our father used to say 'there is only one reward that matters, and it is one no man can give'," Perosine added with a smile, pausing her attempts to make the damaged rope more useful. "And so we accept your thanks, majesty, but if it's all the same, we require no reward."

"Oh, well, alright," Lucy said with a smile, but she felt some of her own excitement leave her.

Perosa gave her a sly smirk. "Think of it this way, valiant queen," she said, leaning close as though sharing a conspiring secret. "Without a big todo, our egos won't make our heads swell and we'll still be able to wear our bands!"

Lucy nearly giggled as the girl tapped the decorative finger-wide red and gold ribbon that she wore tied in her hair. Likewise her sister's hand went up to check that her own band, of purple and copper, was still in its proper place. Lucy had noticed them before and thought little of it, assuming they were just decorations that the sisters used to make their hair pretty, but now that she was sitting closely with them, Lucy noticed the intricate and different designs each had.

"Do you like them, majesty?" Perosine asked, her need to fidget having reached the very end of its restraint as she started twining some of the tattered ropes.

"Yes," Lucy said with a smile, her cheeks feeling warm as she realized it might have been rude. "They're very beautiful."

Perosa nodded in agreement, beginning to sew again. "Indeed," she said with a cheeky grin. "They are one of the many traditions our mother taught us from her childhood on Palegund."

"Where?" Lucy asked, geography had actually been something she'd excelled at as quickly as Edmund, but the strange name held no place in her memory.

"One of the Lectic Isles, Miss," Perosine clarified, giving her sister a reprimanding look but Perosa just smiled.

"You're Lectician?" Lucy gasped, practically staring at them for a moment before the memory of Susan scolding her for doing so quickly made her start sewing again.

The sisters, though, didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, Perosa seemed to be enjoying it. "Oh yes," she said, nodding enthusiastically and quickly pinned her needle into the sail so she could devote more attention to the tale. "Da was a sailor, you see, on the same ship as the captain actually! Back before he was a captain, though. And when Da was in his prime, their ship was hit by an awful storm! Much like this one-."

"Not that much like this one," Perosine said, shaking her head at her sister's storytelling.

But Perosa was already on too much of a roll. "-Which split the ship in two!" she said, her green eyes growing large to emphasize her point. "Da fell into the brink and was nearly knocked out by the falling timbers! But Captain wasn't so lucky, his leg got caught in some of the downed rigging en t'woulda been pulled under-save Da got to him in time en cut him loose!"

Lucy was torn between complete awe and utter amusement. As Perosa continued to spin her tale, a strange accent coming to light as she grew more excited, nearby sailors paused in their work and devoted some form of attention their way. Not that Perosa noticed in the slightest, she was using full movements to tell her story and her gaze was far away-as though picturing herself alongside her father and Melmerby in an angered sea.

"En they were tossed en tumbled tru the sea," she declared, waving her arms widely. "But they swam en they swam! Till 'ey could swim no more! En Da t'ought he'd good'es drown afore he could find safety! But! By grace o'Aslan, he en Cap were set upon a sandy shore were's 'ey woke to an angel leanin over'em wi'hair as dark as a horseshoe shell en eyes the color of kelp! En she smiled a'him en sat 'em up en nursed 'em to 'eir feet!

"Afore long, when 'ey were set again t'sail," she said, her voice taking on a dreamy quality as she pictured it. "Da stopped 'em all en took her hand in marriage en brought her back to Archenland! En soon after he retired from life asea, choosin instead to work port, en 'ey built a house on t'hill t'raise 'eir brood en still see t'seas."

"Captain went back to the sea, of course," Perosine cut in as an attempt to break her sister from her stupor with a flick to the knee. "And came back this way often enough that he brought Gran home to us when Rose and I were five. She's the one who made us our bands."

"And Cap found his love in the islands too," Perosa said, trying to continue the tale, but fully reminded of where she was now. "Some say she was one of the island royals. Or perhaps one of the escaped Narnain royals!"

"What strange romantic tale have you spun this time, little Kentricsen?" Melmerby's deep voice might as well have shook all three of them off their seats, and each of the girls looked up with wide eyes as the other sailors raced to look busy again.

"Just the one of you, Mum, and Da," Perosa said, a deep blush on her cheeks as she hastily reclaimed her needle.

A strange look settled in the captain's grey eyes that gave Lucy pause. It wasn't anger or irritation at the girl next to her, which was understandable, but instead she saw a deep rooted pain and remorse that made her own heart ache. He must have been used to hiding those feelings, because soon enough they were replaced by a subdued look of teasing reprimand.

"Perhaps we should each tell our own stories, ey?" he said.

Perosa nodded eagerly, her face still flushed as red as a tomato.

"And you do realize this costs you tonight's turn to entertain," he said, cracking a small smirk as he strode away.

"Oh blither," Perosa muttered and went at her stitching with a vigor. Her sister simply rolled her eyes.

"At any rate," Perosine said with a smile. "These ribbons are a tradition given to girls on their eleventh birthday to wear in their hair until their wedding day. Then they are given to their children, hair ribbons for girls and wrist bands for boys."

"Mm," Perosa hummed in agreement. "And you can build up ribbons as you go on in life for as many children as you hope to have, so I've got a dozen!"

Perosine let out a groan of distaste. "I've got two and that's all I'm staying with."

"You might have to talk that over with Robin, wouldn't ya say?" Perosa teased, casting a glance across the deck at the man who was working with Billund and Edmund to repair some rigging with the scraps Perosine had been bringing them. Lucy had talked with him several times before, but Robin Crestwane was a quieter sort of man who had attention only for one person on this ship.

Perosine gave her sister a shove and quickly worked to hide her blushing cheeks. Perosa giggled and Lucy joined in, but her eyes were caught by the Captain's movements as he stopped near the group in question before heading up to the helm.

"So... what happened to Melmerby's family?" Lucy asked once the captain was well away from them.

Perosa and Perosine exchanged glances, both looking a little uncomfortable. "Hard to say," Perosine said quietly. "They lived out here for quite a while, but when Lani was five or so, they wanted to move to Archenland. Dark things were starting in the islands and Kala wanted to get her daughter away from it all. But they didn't go on Cap's ship. They were coming on a Lectician one and it got attacked by slave traders."

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped, mortified anew for the poor captain.

The elder girl nodded sadly. "They left half the ship dead, a quarter wounded, and the rest got taken," she continued. "Save Kala and Lani, no one really knows what happened to them. Only one of the wounded survived long enough to make it to Archenland's south port, and all he could relay was that Kala had been fighting near the side."

Perosa sniffled. "Its horrible," she announced. "Poor Cap was heartbroken. Kept blaming himself and sayin he should've gone to get her. But he'd been laid-up, see? At our house, no less. And it was just worse because that was how he'd met her."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"He'd rescued her from the traders," Perosine explained. "To lose her to them never sat well. He searched everywhere for her-headed up the King's plight against the slave traders with such dedication it scared some folk. Eventually the traders surrendered-and he found the crew that had attacked them. He stopped looking for Kala after that, and hunted for Lani for another year before he gave up."

"And he never knew what happened?" Lucy asked, finding that even more devastating than knowing the details.

The sisters exchanged glances and shrugged. "Not to our knowledge."

"Oh." Lucy looked back at the helm, where Melmerby was in deep conversation with Bilund. He was tall and had a broad build, his dark features were weathered by years of life at sea. But his nature was patient and gentle beneath his facade to those who got to know him. And suddenly Lucy understood why he was the best captain in Archenland's navy. He hadn't given up looking for them, he still searched for them everywhere he sailed, but he wasn't going to waste away before he found them either.

"He really is a brave man," Lucy commented sadly, more to herself than the sisters, but both of them nodded.

"That he most certainly is, miss," Perosa said.

"Aye," Perosine said. "Most certainly is."

_**A/N:**__ *is suffering from headache/migraine... somewhere in there* Hey! Look! I'm not dead!... or at least not fully. *grumble* but I've made some headway! ... ooh puns. Yeah, gonna leave it anyway. Ahem. Moving on. Please forgive Perosa, she gets a little... animated when she's telling a story or thinking about something... yeah she's just an overly enthusiastic person. Her sister's more level headed. And hopefully this chapter works well since I have issues with filler. G'night all! *runs for tylenol*_


	9. Chapter 8: Renewing Hope

**Chapter 8:**** Renewing Hope**

She worked the rest of the day deep in thought, pondering these two new connections to the Lectic Isles. It amazed her, somewhat, that the turmoil in the isles had effect so many lives outside of the island nation. How long ago had Melmerby lost his family?

Her silence must have been a little too obvious after dinner when the crew chose to remain on deck for the morale-boosting of stories and songs and dancing, because she couldn't think of any other reason why Edmund was giving her that peculiar look from the main deck as she leaned on the rail in front of the helm. So she gave him a broad grin and dragged her mind back to the present and Billund's harrowing tale of cliff orges verses the satyr Gulvan of the Gulch. But she wasn't quick enough.

"Yer mind's been traveling, it seems, yer majesty," Melmerby's gruff voice pointed out from behind her at the wheel.

She turned and blushed in the lantern-light, but pushed off the rail to claim a seat on top of a nearby barrel. "Yes," she agreed. "But there are alot of reasons for that."

Melmerby hummed in agreement. "They told you, I take it?"

Lucy felt her face burn even darker. "Yes."

The captain smiled and shook his head, but the pain in his eyes was back again. "I figured they would," he told her as the crew members below laughed at something in Billund's story. "The two of them like to think they're my keepers. Nearly had to lock them in the broom cupboard to keep them from stowing away on my ship when I first took back to sea."

He chuckled, then sighed and looked up at the vast field of stars. "Can't say I blame them," he continued. "I wasn't really in my right mind then."

"You're still looking, aren't you." It wasn't really a question, but Lucy felt like she had to confirm the feeling she had.

Melmerby lowered his gaze to the crew again as Billund started acting out bits of the next scene. "Yes," he said tightly. "And I will to the end of my days, I expect."

Lucy nodded, feeling absolutely sure that she would do the same thing if it were her family.

"I met this governess," he said offhandedly, smiling down at the rest of the crew.

The young queen looked at him in surprise. "You did?"

He turned his smile to her and nodded. "Many years ago now, your majesty," he said. "Back when her aunt was still the governing ruler of Valoan. When that problematic child-Duke had only just claimed control. The Valoanians were even more wary of outsiders then, kept their children well away from newcomers."

"How did you meet her, then?" Lucy asked, frowning in confusion.

"She was the only one of the Ragenpond children allowed in on the island's meetings of their elders," he said. "One meeting involved my crew and we were allowed a time to talk... I remember her as this petite child sitting on a white marble stool next to her Aunt, looking as fragile as a ceramic doll... She actually resembled yer royal sister, majesty."

Lucy nodded in thanks. That was actually painting a fairly good picture in her mind. Even though Lucy, Edmund, and their sister had appearances that were fairly common in Narnia, Susan's beauty had been elevated to a renowned status. Dark brown hair, red lips, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin-she'd always reminded Lucy of a princess from fairy stories in Spare Oom.

Then another thought came to her mind. A memory of her nightmare. Hadn't there been a dark haired girl in it? Hadn't she taken Edmund's place? What did it mean?

"Alright, mates," Melmerby's voice loudly ripped her out of her thoughts and Lucy looked up to see him switching off with Vijle, who happily (though Lucy had yet to read his expressions) took the helm. "One more song and then we call it a night, ay? Who wants leader's rights?"

Instantly Perosa piped up. "I think it should be—."

"You, Captain," the ginger, Rob, answered from Perosine's side. Instantly there was a clamor of agreement.

Lucy grinned up at him as the captain rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Melmerby said as the noise got to be a little too much. "I know a song or two, but I am not responsible for any damage to anyone's ears!"

Chuckles rippled through the group, sprinkled with Lucy's own giggles as she followed him down to the main deck. As the captain took up a place by the rail, Lucy moved to Edmund's side, which earned her a roll of his dark eyes but also a brotherly smirk.

The captain's song was soft and lulling, only made more so by his deep baritone. Parts of the song were sung in some odd little language that Lucy was sure she'd never heard before, but the parts that she could understand told a story of someone waiting for their long distanced lover. It didn't quite sound like a song that a man would typically sing, but no one was going to bring that up.

But it reminded her of home. Of Spare Oom and-more importantly-her parents.

Her thoughts stayed there, even as she bid the others good night and complimented the captain's song before heading off to her cabin. For the first time in a long time she wondered after her mother, wishing she could know what was happening. Could know that Helen Pevensie was safe. That maybe Father was on his way home.

That was not, however, where her thoughts remained as she fell into a world of dreams against her soft pillow.

...:::...

She was on a rail over-looking the training grounds in the early summer morning, enjoying the strong warm wind coming from the southeast that played in her hair. It was truly one of the most beautiful days of the season thus far.

Initially she'd been waiting for Edmund and Peter to finish their morning exercises so they could go down to the beach below the Cair, but something had gone amiss and the boys had been forced off to their beds. She wasn't fully sure why she'd stayed, but even an hour after her brothers had been carted off with indignant shouts, she was still atop the five foot wall, kicking her feet just to watch her dainty purple slippers contrast against the brown of the yard's floor.

"Good morn, Queen Lucy."

Lucy squinted up to smile at the lady centaur. "Good morn, Captain Xati," she returned. "How are you this wondrous day?"

Xati returned a delighted smile. "Very well, thank you, your majesty," she said. "And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm well enough," Lucy said with a shrug. "I suppose I'm trying to think of what to do while Edmund and Peter nap." She gave a small sigh and found herself looking up as the captain fought back a laugh.

After catching the look Lucy gave her, Xati gave her an apologetic smile. "You don't think they need one, majesty?"

Lucy shrugged. "They train nearly every day," she said. "Shouldn't they be used to it?"

The captain actually did laugh this time. "It may be a form of ritual by now," Xati agreed. "But sometimes the things people do with ease are actually the most draining."

"Huh?"

Xati looked Lucy over for a moment, then leaned down on the rail that barely reached past her knees, bringing her close to Lucy's line of view though she focused on the grounds. "I've noticed you waking early some mornings to watch before," she said, then turned to look the young queen in the eye. "You want to join them in training."

Lucy's mouth fell open in shock. She stared silently for a few seconds, then sputtered as she tried to respond. "What—How?"

Captain Xati chuckled. "You really do sound like your brother on those rare occasions that he's caught off guard," she said, grinning. "Did you know that you tend to mimic their movements when Oerius gives them a new move?"

"What?" Lucy yelped, even more aghast. "No—I don't—when—?"

"Of this year?" Xati asked, then looked up in thought. "The twelveth day of Mayblossom. The fifth, seventeenth, and thirty-first of Fairdawn. And I believe it was the twenty-fifth of Greenroof. And I must say, you might have potential."

Her mind had started racing as the centaur mare listed off days, if Susan found out what Lucy had really been doing when she was supposedly either asleep or embroidering she'd never hear the end of it. Then the captain's words registered. Lucy blinked. "Really?"

Xati continued to smile, but there was a fierce look of determination on the mare's face. "I think you can be one of Narnia's prize defenders."

...:::...

With a mighty clang, Lucy crashed to the ground. The feel of her armor against the stone of today's practice location was only made worse by the fact that the armor (an old set of Edmund's) was still far too large to protect her well. In fact, she was pretty sure that the armor itself was giving her more bruises than any of the advances Captain Xati performed.

"There's got to be another way," Lucy panted, staring up at the start of another glorious day.

Captain Xati's face loomed into view with a raised eyebrow and bemused smile. "Another way for what?"

Lucy gave her a smile. "Another way to protect one's self," she said and squirmed within the loose metal. "Other than this ridiculous bulk!"

Xati let out a laugh, tossing her hair and tail in the early morning breeze. "If there is, I don't know it!" Leaning on her sword, the Centaur held out her hand. "Come, as the last of starlight wanes, so does our time to train."

The young queen let out a groan, which only made the Centaur mare smile more broadly.

"Unless you'd like to introduce your sister to our morning rituals," Xati said airily.

"No!" Lucy yelped and clasped hold of her hand. "No, that's quite alright. Susan may sleep peacefully with the belief that I am as well."

Both teacher and student chuckled softly. With a sigh, Lucy adjusted the collar of her armor and happened to catch the bright pink signs of an oncoming bruise. "Oh dash!" she muttered, then laughed. "Its really rather amazing, actually, that no one's noticed yet-with all the marks I have!"

"Who can say they haven't?" Xati asked. "And they simply haven't let on to us? It _has_ been over a month of early mornings for you."

Lucy thought on it, then shook her head. If Susan knew, she'd have landed herself in trouble for sure. Nothing would have stopped Peter from addressing it. And Edmund... well... he might be one to sit and watch things stew. But the temptation to tease her probably would have been too much for him, that she was sure of.

As though knowing her thoughts, Xati let out another chuckle, then took a ready stance. "Someday you will lead a battle, Lucy, one that may save your brothers' very lives. Then they will not be able to say a word against you. But until then..."

With a mildly subdued shout, Xati led the young queen into another duel.

...:::...

The battle was won. Narnian soldiers were either resting, tending to wounded, or being tended. Lucy found herself setting a few paces away in the shade of a tall elm as she pulled off some of her armor. Barely moments later, the sound of hooves on the soft ground announced the arrival of one of the few who'd known she was there.

"You did wonderfully, my queen," Xati in a slight undertone as she stooped to hand Lucy a canteen of watered down wine.

Pink faced and still breathing hard, Lucy accepted and took several swallows before handing it back with a grateful nod. It wasn't that Lucy didn't want to join her fellow Narnians in celebrating their victory or nursing their wounds, but as of yet her brothers didn't know that a royal sister had joined them in battle. So far as they were concerned, Lucy and Susan were both back at the Cair enjoying some frivolity that they themselves despised. Perhaps hosting a party or learning new dances.

If they found out she was the one who'd fought alongside them, she'd be barred from Cair Paravel's armory for the rest of eternity.

"I have a wonderful teacher," Lucy reported, making Xati smile.

The centaur mare glanced back at the rest of their comrades. "They will find out someday, you realize," Xati pointed out, as though she could hear Lucy's thoughts. "And then we will both have to explain ourselves."

"Yes," Lucy agreed with a groan. "I suppose."

"I look forward to it, actually," Xati said, taking another swing of the drink.

"What?" Lucy looked up with wide eyes.

There was a playful glint to the centaur's eye when she looked down again. "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing their initial reactions," she said softly through her grin. "What do you suppose they'd do first?"

"Besides threaten to have us court-marshaled?" Lucy asked with a laugh. "Probably gape like fishes... then turn different colors... and then probably erupt like volcanoes."

...:::...

She was back in Beruna again. Bodies, more than last time, were scattered across the fields like toys discarded by an absent-minded child. Narnians, Archenlandians, and some in a style of uniform she was sure she'd never seen before... but somehow it felt familiar.

She turned slowly, the scene holding a disturbing familiarity to that first nightmare, and once again her eyes fell on the form in the armor of the Valiant Queen. She could feel her chest starting to ache, like there was something heavy on it. Or she was being laced into one of those Archenlandic dresses Susan had gotten her a few months ago. And her heart was beating so hard, she could almost swear it was trying to run away. But she found herself walking forward.

Going towards the pink gown and elegant armor.

The laughter started again, cruel and grating, growing louder when she touched the spaulder and rolled the still form towards her by the shoulder. The laughter peaked as Lucy stared at the face beneath the royal helmet. It was her, though she seemed to have gained a deep tan compared to her hand still griping the shoulder piece of the armor.

Her eyes opened.

...:::...

Lucy woke up with a start, breathing as though she'd just run from the throne room to the Lion's Chapel. She remembered each dream, each detail. And as her mind relived the last part, she suddenly realized something. At the very end, when her downed self had opened her eyes. They'd been blue. Not hazel.

Realizing that she hadn't seen her own demise somehow gave Lucy a new determined energy. Whoever was plaguing her dreams wasn't going to win. Not if she could help it. And with that thought in mind, she quickly got dressed to do her morning exercises.

_**A/N:**__ Hello all! Yeah, it's been quite a while. *awkwardly twiddles thumbs* Sorry! I've actually been ill and it's destroyed my focus, but I'm getting back on track again! ^_^ (We think I had Mono or Tonsilitis and then kidneystones. Yeah, my life's been fun *facepalm*) Anyway! Sorry this chapter's more backstory, but the next one will hopefully bring us to Valoan! :D_


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome to Valoan

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Valoan**

Captain Melmerby had said they'd probably get to Valoan by the end of today (unless there was another tempest, but she was more than ready to handle that) and, honestly, the ship could not move fast enough. Somehow dreaming about her training just made the day impossible, almost as if it had been the best pep-talk she'd ever received. She'd definitely grown to love the Kalani Rose as almost a second home, but even at the Cair she at least could sneak off for combat lessons with Xati somewhere detached from the castle. Here she could barely complete her morning exercises without hitting something-a chair, the bed, the cabin wall all had dents in them now.

As if to prove that point, her furniture gained three more nicks and she stubbed her toe against the trunk at the end of her bed twice by the time Hillerod came to her door with all intentions of getting Lucy into the gown Susan had picked out for her. And so began the most irritating day of her voyage.

She tried to distract herself (working on her log book, practicing her swordplay), but by noon she was out of her cabin, doing her best not to ruin the cumbersome pink gown. Which had been hard enough to wear since that dream, but she wouldn't tell Hillerod that.

"Susan'd flip if she saw you," Edmund commented around four when he was finally let up from washing pots and pans, joining her at the bow's rail. "Hair flying, skirts rustling against the ship's rail, and-where are your shoes?"

Lucy turned to wrinkle her nose at him and then give him a smile, but kept her attention on the horizon. "Susan wouldn't do well on a ship."

Edmund nodded in agreement. "Susan wouldn't ride her palfrey if it wasn't a common thing for Queens to do."

She gave something of a laugh, but shook her head. "You know, she has her reasons and they seem to work."

"Yeah," he groaned, leaning on the rail with a sigh.

Lucy looked over at him, smiling as she saw him facing the wind with his eyes closed and the most contented expression she'd seen him have in a while. Somehow he never looked more at ease when he was away from the Cair. When he was off traversing the Narnian countryside he usually needed a week to recuperate once he got back.

Apparently the sea agreed with him.

Not that she could blame him, she realized as she copied his pose. But her expression was probably not as peaceful as her brother's. Instead of enjoying the usual pools of colors that used to hide behind her eyelids, she now saw flickering images from her dreams. Were they tied to what waited for her?

"Hirusha's awake," Edmund's voice cut in.

Lucy opened her eyes again and turned to rest her chin in the crook of her elbow as she leaned on the ship's rail, looking at him speculatively. She could try to find him. She probably should try to find him. But there was a part of her that thought it might be better to leave the golden eagle to some solace for the afternoon.

After all, he was about to return home and, thanks to encounters with several Narnian eagles, she knew that these particular birds took immense pride in portrayals. So returning looking injured or physically unable to do everything, was probably a more weighty problem than giving Lucy more information about a blood feud.

Her brother's thin fingers snapped in front of her nose, making Lucy blink and squint up at him in the late afternoon light. He gave her a bemused smirk. "Aren't you going to do something?"

She blinked at him. "You know, if you keep talking to me like a brother, they're never going to believe that you're my body guard."

Edmund gaped at her. Then tried, unsuccessfully (which delighted Lucy), to think of anything to say. And eventually he gave up to his usual scowl. Lucy, on the other hand, smiled up at him sweetly.

"Ta. I win."

That earned her a glare, which she could just catch as it turned to a smirk as he turned and pulled something from a satchel on his belt. "Here," he said, tossing her a small metal cylinder. "Keep yourself occupied."

Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at him as she turned the brass bit over in her hands, which caused the inner pieces to come loose and it lengthened into a spyglass. Edmund's favorite spyglass, if she remembered correctly.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Just don't lose it over the side," he said and turned to leave, adding a teasing threat. "Or else you'll be going to get it."

With a laugh, Lucy grinned after him for a moment, but then returned to enjoying the wind with one eye peering through the spyglass.

...:::...

Only an hour or so passed before a commotion from above, during which she'd viewed the ocean in all directions and gone back to nearly sleeping on the rail, and it drew her attention to the crow's nest.

"Land-ho!" Branwen cawed.

"Oy! I'm the one on duty!" came Billund's shout, bringing chuckles from several below. Lucy squinted up at them with a grin, then turned her gaze toward the forward horizon.

Lucy's eyes widened in awe as she peered through the spyglass again, leaning a little further over the rail. She'd never seen such an island. It was almost entirely sheer cliff-face. And not just regular stone either, these cliffs were white as linens-reminding her greatly of a long ago visit to Dover when her father was on holiday, before the war broke out in Spare Oom. Below the cliffs, where the shape of the small island created protective inlets, the beaches were also as white as salt with what appeared to be staircases leading down from the grassy fields above.

As they sailed closer to the enclosed bay, the sun began to set, casting a warm glow across the ship's prow and the white cliffs ahead. A prettier sight, Lucy wasn't sure she'd seen.

Stream beds cut through the lush landscape, creating hills as well as a low glen. The north end of the island was the taller of the hills and at the very top, with perfectly placed little fir trees, was a small temple that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. On the opposite end was a large estate, with its own temple in front and sprawling grounds that Lucy could tell even from this distance held a rainbow of flowers in its tiered gardens.

The center of the island dipped low and was dotted with buildings as white as the cliffs among the lush greenery. Numerous gardens seemed to cover the area as though the nymphs had gone a muck.

Once safely surrounded by the white cliffs of the bay, the Kalani Rose's crew rushed about in preparation to dock. Lucy kept quietly out of the way, leaning happily on the rail on the port-side bow.

"Takes one's breath away, does it not, Majesty?" a scratchy voice asked.

Lucy looked up to smile as Hirusha hopped up next to her on the rail. The golden eagle stood tall and proud in the presence of his home, without much of any hint at what injuries he'd sustained, and Lucy could see both relief and overwhelming joy shining in his eyes.

"It does indeed, good my eagle," Lucy agreed.

The phrase "good my eagle" made the large bird chuckle and he turned to stare at the cliffs again.

"You're very happy to be home," Lucy observed, following his example and gazing at their surroundings. Below on the dock and just ahead on a long staircase, dozens of Valoanians were waiting for them with curious airs.

"Indeed," Hirusha agreed with a nod, then he looked at her again. "More so because you have agreed to help us, dear Queen. I should warn you, most of our people do not acknowledge how poorly the battles have gotten. For them, tis muchly preferred to celebrate what is here rather than analyze what is not. That, or they simply do not know."

Lucy nodded, understanding the golden eagle's subtle message to keep their reasons for being here fairly quiet. Several moments past before Melmerby's voice made them both turn to the tall captain.

"All's ready for shore, ma'am," he said with a small bow. Next to him Hillerod was waiting with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"Thank you, Captain," Lucy said, nodding to him before she stepped away from the rail. "I'll just be a moment. Oh, but could you please inform those who know the reason of our trip, to say that we are simply here for diplomatic purposes? We needn't spook our hosts if at all possible."

"Aye, ma'am," Melmerby said with another small bow, then he turned to call the crew together.

...:::...

As the ship docked and the gang-plank was securely fastened to the ship, Lucy impatiently kept out of sight while Hillerod fussed over her in a way Susan would be proud of, not to mention hunted down the correct shoes, and Mermelby took care of proper protocol. When it was finally her turn to go, Lucy was all but surprised to find Edmund, still dressed as a sailor, ready to follow her down the ramp.

She gave him a small nod, trying not to betray the butterflies that had suddenly appeared in her stomach, and took as much care as she could manage to make her way to the long stone dock. Once she'd made it safely to Mermelby's side, she found herself staring at a girl barely a year different from Susan.

In fact the girl looked an awful lot like Susan too. She too had dark hair and blue eyes and fair skin. But this girl's hair had a reddish hue as the sun caught each curl piled atop her head, and her eyes seemed to deepen in color depending on what she looked at, and her skin was far more sun kissed and thus faintly freckled across her nose. Judging by the way she was dressed, in a gown that, even though it was dark in color, looked light and airy enough to carry her away were it not for the ancient jewels she wore, Lucy could only guess that this was the governing Ragenpond family member.

The girl, apparently, had been studying Lucy just as closely as she'd come down the ramp, and after a few moments a pleased smile came to her face and she dipped into a low curtsy. Which caused each of the following islanders to drop into similarly low bows or curtsies, where they stayed even as the girl looked up again.

"Queen Lucy," she said, "it brings us greater joy than any fair weather that you have come to us by Aslan's blessing and in a time of great festivity. My name is Lady Ganeya Fa Lorm. Anything you or your people require is granted with all our heart as long as we are able."

Lucy flushed with embarrassment at the praise, but gave the islanders a warm smile and curtsied in return to the young governess. "Your hospitality is most greatly appreciated," she said as she straightened up again, then she gently touched the girl's shoulder (a move that surprised many on both sides). "Rise and walk with me, so I might know you better."

The girl's wide eyes, which had gone pale at the touch, deepened to a blue to rival the sea as they crinkled with her smile and she got to her feet. "Come, Valoan," she called to those behind her. "Come and greet your queen."

But the people remained where they were, some too awestruck and others too fearful to move. Then Lucy turned to the girl's people and spread her arms wide. "Rise people of Valoan! Let us all be fast friends!"

A feeling of excitement as good as rippled in the air, pulling each of the residents to their feet. The girl gave her an appreciative smile then looped an arm through hers, and soon Lucy found herself practically on parade as she and the Governess walked up the dock.

_**A/N:** Well that took me a while *facepalm* Really I am sorry for my poor ability to update. I'm still fighting to get back from all that stuff that hit me a month ago, along with alot of other issues not health related. Never fear! Now is when the story picks up... I hope..._


	11. Chapter 10: Festivals

**Chapter 10: Festivals**

Lucy was amazed by the colorful culture of the island. Their buildings were typically a blinding white with flat roofs, but a few were domed and the most beautiful blue color. A rainbow of paper lanterns were strung across every street while candles lined rooftops and windows and walkways-creating so much light that it was almost as though the sun had decided to take longer to set. People were bustling everywhere, which only made Lucy wonder what it was like before the war.

The people themselves were very much into color, wearing as many and as bright as possible. Alot of them had coloring similar to the governess, though they all appeared to have tanner skin and a healthier glow to them while Lady Ganeya was as pale as Edmund in winter. Women shouted to each other between houses while making dishes that smelled wonderful. Small children, human and animal alike, were running around in clouds of giggles as they waved batons with brightly colored streamers. Usually they were followed by a fairly more frantic being who was trying to keep them from running around their visitors' legs.

Once or twice one of the children would manage to stray off and have to weave its way through the procession to catch up to its friends. And then, of course, there was one young kitten who'd been trying to catch some of the streamers but instead crashed into Lucy's ankles. Undaunted the fluffy little orange-colored critter sprang to its feet again, looked up at the young queen with a smile and shouted, "Hello!"

Then it was off again to catch more streamers, moments later followed by an adult brown cat. Lucy nearly burst out laughing as the brown cat quickly crossed their path again, pausing briefly to bow slightly as he carried his whining orange child back up the road.

Some of the other children focused their attention on the rest of the crew, having probably never seen a minotaur before. Perosa was in her glory, comparing hair ribbons with the little girls, while little boys seemed to take an interest in asking the crew as many questions as they could.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, fighting down giggles. "Is it always this energetic?"

Lady Ganeya gave he a sidelong glance and smiled. "No, not always," she said. "Though I have yet to see a week where there is not something that needs the colors lit."

An tiny boy toddled toward the road, making his mother race out after him even as she continued to hold her conversation with an elder neighbor. Both women had ribbons tied around colorful scarves that covered their hair and Lucy found herself trying to examine them from afar.

"You do not have traditions with headwear in Narnia?" Lady Ganeya asked as she caught Lucy's gaze.

"Other than crowns? I guess not," Lucy said, blushing sheepishly. "Or at least, I haven't been told of any."

The governess gave her another smile. "Then we shall have to impart our wisdom while you are here."

Lucy nodded, chuckling to herself at the strange idea, but looking forward to it all the same. Several minutes later, a good mile's worth even not counting the small hills, the road led to an opulent temple of white marble and sculpted pilars and a roof of tiles so blue the dome could have blended in with the night sky were it not for the golden figure of a lion at its top.

"Welcome to the Eastward Lion's Temple," Lady Ganeya said with a smile on her thin lips. "Which the sun is first to greet."

All Lucy could do was stare with wide eyes and try to keep her mouth from hanging open. It made the Governess's smile broaden ever so slightly, delighted in seeing the young Queen's awe. Which only heightened as they crossed the threshold of mosaic tiles, that reminded Lucy of the spray of the sea, and passed into the inner chamber.

It was a room as vast and grand as her own banquet hall in Cair Paravel, though more shaped like an oval, with a stage on the far end with golden curtains hiding some marvelous surprise she was sure. More twinkling lanterns were strung on fishing wire to zig-zag across the room, aiding in lighting the space alongside the large bowl-like sconces that roared with life on every pillar.

"My dearest Lady Ganeya!"

Lucy was pulled from staring around the room as a warm and lavish voice drew her attention down to a beautiful orange tabby that bowed in front of them at the top of three steps, which she surely wouldn't have noticed otherwise. "And, indeed, my dearest Queen of the Eastern Seas," the tabby continued, rightening herself again. "Such a pleasure and an honor to be in your graces."

She felt her face burn, but Lady Ganeya chuckled, her attention firmly on the cat. "You are quite flattering in your praise, Lithica," the governess said, stooping down to hold her hand ever so slightly forward. "As friends there is little need for such."

The cat, Lithica (which Lucy repeated silently in her mind to remind herself that this name had the "th" sound instead of separating the two letters as Narnians tended to do), gave something of a smile and happily rubbed against the young governess's hand, to the surprise of the Narnian and Arcenlandic crew. That was an action not well bespoken of in Narnia, as more a sign of infringing upon personal choice. But Lithica didn't seem to mind at all, in fact she had a purr to her voice when the Governess got to her feet again.

"Good and dearest guests," Lithica trilled. "Please join us in this festive occasion! You are welcome to join any table you wish!"

There was a murmur of things from the still rather surprised crew, but the tabby cat was already off at a run and disappeared quickly behind the colorful table clothes of the settings on the floor below.

"The captain of my night patrol," Lady Ganeya said and gave Lucy a smile as the islanders claimed up members of the crew to join their tables—including Edmund, who was slowly stolen away by a gaggle of giggling young girls who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "What say you, Majesty? Captain?" the governess asked, looking from Lucy to Melmerby who had taken Edmund's place as her shadow (and more effectively scared off any adventurous Valoanian who might have asked him to dinner). "Would you join me for this evening's meal?"

Lucy cast a smile up at the captain, who gave a low bow, then she grinned at the Governess. "Of course!" she answered for them both and linked arms with the older girl. "We'd love to!"

The governess blushed in surprise at the eager motion, but soon she was smiling back and even offered a hand out to Melmerby (who politely motioned for the girls to take the lead) as they made their way across the floor.

When they came to a stop, Lucy was delighted to find herself facing a table decorated with bright orange and joined by none other than Lithica and the father cat and kitten (along with three sibling kittens) on stools along one side of the table.

"Hello!" the little ball of fur mewed enthusiastically, making Lucy laugh.

Then she curtsied. "Hello again," she greeted him. "And hello to all of you!"

Each little kitten (two light orange and two a shade of brown that matched their father) attempted to bow, wobbling unsteadily atop their stools as they did so, even with their parents holding onto their perches. Lucy couldn't help giggling even more.

"Majesty," Lithica said, sounding like a well practiced mother now that she was rolling her eyes at her young ones. "This is my family. My husband Cartius, and our children—Tuli, Kezi, Frolem, and it sounds as though you have already—uh—bumped into Zrent."

"That is me!" the little kitten announced and gave the air a big sniff. "You smell like salt and water!"

Zrent was so intent on using his powers of smell that he took a step onto the orange table cloth, only to freeze as his father let out a soft warning growl. Instantly the kitten was sitting properly atop his stool again.

"Lithica's sister is one of our priestesses here," Lady Ganeya said.

"Oh?" Lucy asked, turning towards the orange tabby.

The tabby nodded. "By tradition, it would be Lareen who would sit here," she explained. "But my sister is not here at the present time, so we were asked to step in."

Just as she'd been about to ask where the tabby's sister was instead, since celebrating seemed to be such an important thing for the Valoanians, but Melmerby's soft chuckle attracted her attention. She looked up to find the captain watching none other than her brother.

Lucy couldn't help grinning. King Edmund the Just was not only seated centrally at a table of teenaged girls, but all of the girls were swooning and making baby-eyes at him. Edmund had a red blush to his face and his ears looked like they might as well be burning as he tried to avoid the mad flurry of questions and comments that floated around him.

"Your crewman does not seem to be quite at ease with his choice of table," Lady Ganeya said quietly to Lucy with a sly smirk.

"No, he certainly does not," Lucy agreed with a giggle.

At that moment Edmund chanced to look up and his eyes flashed at his little sister's mirth at the situation. Which, of course, only made Lucy giggle even harder. But there was one thing that could distract Edmund from the fact that he believed himself to be under torture, and it was the same thing that distracted Lucy from watching him try to pry the girls off without being rude. The food.

The food was... Lucy wasn't sure how to describe it. Amazing, perhaps fit best. Alot of it was delicious, with exotic mixes of flavors or spices, and most courses were had some variety of fish in it. Though some made her cringe-like the practically raw clams that had been their appetizer, though she was sure Hirusha (sitting not too far away with a beautiful lady eagle as well as Branwen the Crow) was probably very happy with.

One thing she could say about it was that the Valoanian people took cooking as an art form, where as in Narnia it was more like a trade. Each dish was delivered looking as though it were a masterpiece, almost too beautiful to eat. But, of course, the aromas were rather too enticing to resist and Lucy was fairly sure she'd developed new favorite dishes, particularly the desserts. And, though all were wondrously light and sweet to taste, a particularly strange one struck her fancy even more than the others. It was a flaky pastry containing a mix of apples and raspberries and a small bit of soft, salty cheese and all in a light fruity sauce with a touch of cinnamon.

"Sú craobh úll," Lady Ganeya supplied with a smile when she saw Lucy's delight. "It has always been one of my favorite dishes, too. My cousin quite likes it as well."

"Your cousin?" Lucy asked curiously. "Which one?"

The question made the governess lose a little color in her cheeks, which she could ill-afford considering that (apart from her freckles) the girl was as white as the pillars of marble surrounding the room. But she smiled at Lucy after a moment. "The one who lives with me," she said softly. "You shall meet her soon."

"Dearest little Zyli," Lithica said with a chuckle, pausing in her efforts to clean her children. "A whirlwind if ever there was one in solid form."

"She lets us ride on her shoulders!" Zrent announced having escaped his washing with a face covered in jelly and crumbs.

"And in her apron," his sisters added, looking far cleaner than him.

Not about to let her son's appearance slide, Lithica pounced and pulled him to her stool amidst his whines of 'no'. Her husband chuckled, having finished cleaning off their second son and took up the description. "She is like that of a fresh spring breeze," he agreed, smiling at Lucy. "Brought on by splendors, her half name suits her well."

"Half name?" Lucy asked.

"The name Zyli is a shortened form of the name she was given, which means 'Zephyr' or 'wind'," Lady Ganeya explained. "Her full title is Lady Ellebazyle, which in contrast means 'drifting seaweed'."

Lucy nodded, it was strange that cutting a name shorter made it a different word entirely. And, of course, it made her curious to see who could fit two such different names.

As the dishes were cleared away by young satyrs and dryads, whom Lucy happily greeted to the response of giggles and blushes, an excited murmur floated around the room as people adjusted their seats and turned towards the raised floor and its shimmering curtain.

Then drums and violins began to play, joined by a soft chorus of men's voices before the men themselves came onto the stage. At first Lucy thought they were just making sounds to go along with the music, but as she looked at other Valoanians she noticed a few singing along.

"Ancient Valoanian," Lady Ganeya whispered with a smile when she caught Lucy's eye. "We barely use the language itself now, but it is very prominent in our music, what better way for the great lion to recognize who is singing?"

Lucy smiled in agreement, liking the idea very much. "I'd never thought of that."

The Governess gave her a sly smirk. "Though, this is not exactly a song that directly praises."

"Hmm?"

Lady Ganeya held up a finger in front of her lips then motioned to the stage. Lucy looked back as five girls came into view, each dressed in beautiful draped garments and smiling as their swaying steps brought them into a row in front of the men. They'd ended in a bit of a bookend order, the tallest and eldest on the ends (the long haired one on the left playing small solos on a strange looking violin) and the smallest in the center who grinned slyly at the audience as they sang strange words to a bouncy tune.

Lucy smiled, eager to see what was going to happen even if it was all in ancient Valoanian. Luckily it wasn't, there were several songs that she could understand and, though she'd never heard them before, she did her best to twitter along with the choruses.

It reminded her of the many feast days celebrated in Narnia. The energy was amazing, so many people clapping their hands and tapping their toes and singing along. The only thing it lacked, in her opinion anyway, was the open outside air with room to dance as well. And maybe a crackling fire-pit. But, really, it was genuinely delightful anyway.

Even Edmund was enjoying himself, only occasionally blushing or freezing up when one of the girls around him giggled too loudly or stopped their own singing to flutter their eyelashes at him. Lucy tried to watch him at least a little bit, just so she could report this scene back to Peter if ever the High King needed his spirits lifted.

The night seemed to pass quickly and Lucy almost couldn't believe it had been two hours when the youngest member stepped forward to announce that they were drawing the concert to a close. "But," the girl said brightly, her curly hair bouncing along with her as though each strand was full of its own supply of energy. "Twould be a shame to put away this fine day without bidding our friend night welcome and sending our love to the seas!"

There was applause, though some of it was cautious, and Lucy looked around to see many faces full of hope as well as decided determination. She frowned curiously, especially when her eyes went back to Lady Ganeya to find the older girl even more troubled than when they'd first met.

She pulled her attention back to the stage. The young singer was still smiling, but the expression in her eyes had taken on a fierce defiance that made the young queen wonder if she was about to witness a conflict on the first night of their visit. But then the girl opened her mouth and the voice that came from her made even Edmund's jaw drop.

Being in the main group of soloists, the girl had sung multiple times through the night, but she'd usually been aided by one of the elder singers in a duet or she'd be singing funny little lines that didn't really display her range. But this song, slower by far and sung with so much heart, had many members in the audience dabbing at their eyes.

It was astonishing. Edmund's singing, Lucy had been told, could do that at times, though she'd never been around to witness those few times he actually sang for public. But even in her awe and decided love of the new melody, Lucy instantly noticed something was off as the third verse began.

The Valoanians around her looked at each other with quizzical expressions, though none did more than mumble about what seemed to be curious. Lady Ganeya sighed and gave the girl on stage a tired look, as though she'd talked to the singer about this before. But the person who caught Lucy's attention the most was none other than Captain Melmerby.

He'd tensed at the words, looking at the girl with an expression that Lucy couldn't decide on. It was either in horror or disbelief. Either one, though, kept the typically imposing man frozen in his spot until the last of the girl's clear notes faded from the air into an applause that followed her even after she'd left the stage.

"My cousin," Lady Ganeya explained as the room's occupants stirred to leave. "She takes great pride in stirring water. I had told her not to sing her verse, but she has never cared for the original."

"There's another verse?" Lucy asked, joining the governess as she stood.

"Indeed," Lady Ganeya said with a small smile and nod. "One that does not focus on love for those absent across water... Come. I have rooms for you and your kin at Siocan Leat—my home."

Lucy gave her a smile and quickly turned to bid Lithica and her family (all four kittens desperately fighting sleep) a good night. Then she looked up at the captain. "Will you join us Captain?"

Melmerby gave a tentative glance towards the stage, looking half as though he were expecting a monster to come from it, then gave her a reassuring smile and shook his head. "Nay, Majesty," he said. "If it is all the same to you, I sleep better on water than on land. Same goes for most the crew, I'm afraid. But keep your watch dog with you, good Queen, lest you need assistance."

She smirked at his quick insert of Edmund's cover story as her brother somehow managed to pry himself away from his admirers and join them. Then she nodded and gave him a searching look. "Everything's alright then?"

He gave her an even more assured smile. "Ship-shape, majesty," he said, then bowed to her and the Governess. "Good evening to you both, good ladies."

"Good night, Captain," Lucy said warmly.

"Safe slumber, Dearest Captain," Ganeya said with a gentle smile.

"And to you," Melmerby said with another bow, then he turned and called the crew's attention and started out the door.

.:.:.

Lady Ganeya led Lucy and Edmund through the town again, with a small group of sentries, turning south about half way and continuing until the houses grew scarce and the only place left in sight was the palatial looking structure atop the hill. One section, which looked similar to the eastern temple, Lady Ganeya informed them was the southern temple and it served as the entrance to Siocan Leat, the governess's home.

To get inside, the group had to pass through the temple and then through another large room, though this new one was more in the shape of an egg with marble seats set between each of the columns. "This is where our council of elders gathers," Lady Ganeya said, seeming to quicken her steps to the large brass doors across the room. "We'll be in here tomorrow to welcome you formally."

"Ah." From the way the governess was acting, Lucy wasn't sure that she was looking forward to it.

Several twists and turns later, Lady Ganeya's sentries had dispersed and left the trio to walk through what felt a little more like the Cair than anywhere else so far. Lady Ganeya stopped at the first of a series of large oak doors. "This is for your manservant," she said, giving Edmund a soft smile, then motioned to the next door further down the hall. "And your room, dearest Queen, is neighboring. Both have attached washrooms. I hope this setting suits you well."

Lucy cast Edmund a glance, he was frowning but he nodded and opened the door. Lucy smiled at him, then turned to continue slowly walking with Lady Ganeya to towards the next room.

"I thank you with everything I am and more for responding to my letter so quickly," the girl said once they were several steps away. "Normally I would have had to wait until a scribe woke to send such a formal document."

"That was directly from you?" Lucy gasped, stopping her step briefly to stare at the girl next to her.

The girl smiled. "I did not wish to alarm our people further by letting anyone else know the true danger that our soldiers face," she said, her smile quickly fading with a pained sadness. "So many of our people have gone to aide my cousin, Lord Rauth, but I fear it is of little use."

"Don't think so darkly, dear Lady," Lucy hushed comfortingly. "There's hope yet."

Lady Ganeya nodded in thanks. "Indeed, Aslan's grace has brought you to us."

They stopped at the second pair of oak doors and Lucy smiled up at her. "And we'll soon have everything sorted," she said. "I know for a fact that Aslan doesn't like turmoil in the world, Lady Ganeya."

Her comment made the governess smile. "You need not use my title," the girl said. "I do not deserve the honor."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, turning from the door to look at her curiously.

Lady Ganeya's face seemed a little pale, but she also seemed well practiced at keeping a smile on her face. "I am not a fan of the title," she said. "Please, call me Ganeya?"

"Alright," Lucy said, still studying the girl even though she smiled too. "Ganeya it is. As long as you call me Lucy, instead of Queen."

The governess blinked, a little surprised by the compromise, but she let out a little laugh and nodded. "While we are without observation," she promised. "I will address you as Lucy."

Close enough, Lucy thought. "Good night, then, Ganeya."

"Safest slumber, dearest Lucy," Ganeya said. "On the morrow we will break fast together before the council meets."

Lucy nodded and stepped into her doorway, giving Ganeya the allowance to leave, though she kept her door open to watch the governess continue down the hall, past the last of the large oak doors and around the corner. Then she heard a door click closed, signaling that Edmund had ended his watch, and with a smirk she closed the door too.

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry this took so long! Really, I feel awful about it. Hopefully this is actually an okay chapter! *sigh* Well I'm off to cook up a good couple thousand potato pancakes! I promise better chapters to come and (hopefully) sooner!_


	12. Chapter 11: Grazing the Surface

**Chapter 11: Grazing the Surface**

"GANEYA!"

Lucy nearly choked on her morning tea as the name was bellowed through the halls. After waking early that rather stormy morning and going through her routine (with some distraction as she stared around for the first time at the simple though strangely elegant room), Lucy had received a soft knock on her door and found Lithica with an invitation to have breakfast with the governess in her suite. Which is where she was now, on one of two simple lounge benches covered in soft blue suede that sat on either side of a low table that had a delicious spread of pastries and fruits.

The girl across from her gave a sigh as though reinforcing her patience, though her eyes sparkled with amusement, and dabbed the napkin at her lips as her name was repeated in some sort of strange rhythm that almost made it sound like music. Then the door burst open and the youngest singer from the previous night made her grand entrance by bounding over to give the governess a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morrow!" the girl announced, grinning brightly as the sun. "Was not last night a wonderful sing?"

"Yes, dearest cousin, and I am sorely glad that you maintained your attention," Ganeya said with a subtle smile, but there was a sparkle to her eyes that hinted at teasing. "Though did you need to test them with that song?"

The girl hesitated, looking a little sheepish, but next she merely closed her eyes to grin even broader for a moment, then went around Ganeya to drop next to her on the bench. When she looked up, as though noticing Lucy for the first time, the girl's eyes went wide and a faint blush came to her cheeks. With an embarrassed smile, she quietly said, "Good morrow, your majesty."

Lucy nearly giggled, but couldn't keep the sound out of her own voice as she smiled back. "Good morn."

"Your majesty, this is my cousin, Lady Ellebazyle," Ganeya said, smiling at Lucy.

"Which means 'drifting seaweed'," the girl said, brightening instantly. "But everyone calls me Zyli!"

"Hello, Zyli," Lucy said with a giggle, holding out her hand. "I'm Lucy."

Zyli nodded eagerly. "I remember," she said. "You were wearing yellow when I first met you, though, and your hair had more red to it."

"What?" Lucy asked, looking at the girl in confusion. Fairly sure that this could be considered their first meeting and she was currently in blue.

Ganeya, though, was looking at the clock. "Zyli," she said, slowly. "Do you not have courses this morning?"

"Oh posh!" Zyli grumbled, then looked up pleadingly at her cousin. "Must I go? All else have taken time off!"

"Not all else," Ganeya assured her. "The council convenes in near an hour."

"But that is council," Zyli objected. "When do they not convene?"

"Go until noon, then perchance we might dismiss your tutors," Ganeya said with a sigh.

Zyli let out a small whoop of joy and gave the governess a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Aye, now get going or your instructor will mark you off," Ganeya said with a smile when she was released.

With another delighted squeal, the girl was gone, leaving Lucy to fight giggles in her wake. She turned back when Ganeya sighed to see the older girl shaking her head with a loving smile. "Lithica was right," Lucy said with a grin. "She is a whirlwind."

Ganeya chuckled. "Indeed she is,"the elder girl agreed. Then gracefully turned her head, drawing Lucy's attention to a doorway across the room. "Elberon?"

Standing within the doorframe, with his arms folded and a judgmental scowl on his tanned face, a dwarf who looked very much like Ed's friend Bricket moved to bow slightly. "Council convenes upon the hour, dearest lady," he said. "Might I suggest proceeding to the chamber of elders?"

Lady Ganeya seemed to deflate a little at the mention of what came next, but she forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Elberon," she said, then looked to Lucy as she got up. "It seems our meal has to draw to an end. I will send Elberon to lead you to the chamber when you are ready."

"Thank you," Lucy said, getting up as well and heading for the door she'd come in through. "I'll see you then."

Ganeya gave another smile and small nod before heading slowly in the opposite direction. Lucy smiled after her even as she closed the door behind her, but she couldn't help feeling like Ganeya was trying to gain courage for what was coming. Which only made the young queen more worried.

"Lucy!" Ed's voice called to her from down the hall, echoing slightly against he marble. "C'mon!"

She spun and instantly felt her self smile. Standing in front of her door was not only her brother, but Hillerod too. The red dwarf was smirking with her arms folded as she waited. Lucy let out a delighted little squeal. "Hillerod! Thank Aslan!"

Hillerod chuckled and shook her head. "I wouldn't neglect my duties," the dwarf informed her, guiding the young queen into the guest room. "I know you can handle a simple breakfast frock, but now we need to impress the local government."

Lucy let out a little groan. Hillerod gave her a knowing look, then closed the door on Edmund.

.:.:.

Lucy tugged at her gown, attempting to adjust it-as though it were in fact set wrong. Which it wasn't. That was just one of her many nervous habits, just like chewing her lip, but at least this one wasn't that Susan paid any attention to. Though, that was probably be cause Susan did the same thing.

It wasn't so much that she'd be sitting in on a foreign council, she'd been to many while visiting King Lune or Narnia's surrounding isles. It was the anxious knot about finally getting to the root of the war. Heading headlong into another all-out war. Not just battles.

"You'll be fine," Edmund said quietly, picking up on her fidgeting. "They might be of mind to argue, but you've dealt with that sort of thing before. Don't let them see you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Lucy objected, breaking from adjusting her dress to fold her arms and frown at him.

Edmund gave her a smirk and she bit back the want to stick her tongue out at him as the large doors of Siocan Leat's parliamentary chamber opened.

Holding her head high as a nearby owl announced her entry, Lucy did her best to take in the room without showing too much wonder. The room was a fair decent size, it possibly could have fit both her bedchamber and sitting room in it, though it was round as a wheel with a domed ceiling of stunning blue glass that must have been even more breath-taking on a clearer day.

Like the rest of the walls in the estate, these were made from large slabs of pale stones (primarily yellow or peach) with tall columns separating each of the ornate seats and creating a pathway behind them around the room wide enough for two to pass. The floor was yet another mosaic, though this of the sun with its rays twisting with curls of blue waves as though it were hugging the sea.

It really was rather remarkable, but Lucy forcefully reminded herself to admire it later and smiled brightly at the Governess as she dropped into a graceful curtsy. The men in front of the remaining seats bowed. She curtsied as well.

From her place at the most ornate throne, which made the older girl look entirely too small, Ganeya smiled warmly. "Welcome, dearest Queen Lucy, guardian of the seas," she said. "We are honored by your presence."

"But to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" a surly old man with a wild salt-&-pepper beard as he regarded her with a look close to suspicion.

Lucy's smile broadened and she glanced around at the twelve other faces in the room. "The pleasure is mine, good council of Valoan," she said. "And we thank you for allowing us to-uh-interrupt your week of festivities."

"Tis no interruption, dearest queen," a different council man said, smiling at her from beneath a set of bushy white eyebrows. "Your presence can only heighten our elation."

"Well put, Elder Naddin," Ganeya said, still smiling though now Lucy could see a weariness to her eyes. "And in answer to Elder Willins, I believe the Queen and her company have been exploring the seas."

Ganeya's imploring eyes flickered back to Lucy, who quickly took the cue to nod and turn her smile to the salt-&-pepper bearded man. "To expand trade and peaceful alliances. My royal siblings and I are learning of more and more national relations that were disrupted by the White Witch's terror. And so we are trying to rectify them."

There was a murmur of consideration that floated between the men and Lucy could swear her nervous heart was trying to break free of her chest. She'd honestly never been the best at taking up a bluff-even if it was really only leaving out parts of the truth-but thank Aslan for Edmund's presence in her life. Otherwise she was sure that she wouldn't have covered so well.

With the thought of her brother, Lucy glanced up at him. He remained quiet at her side, which was typically difficult in political situations, but she could see how pleased he was with her by the bright spark in his eyes.

Elder Willins regarded her suspiciously, clearly debating whether to call her out on the bluff, but slowly he let a smile come to his face. His sidelong glance at his fellow elders, though, assured Lucy that it was entirely superficial. It made holding her own smile more difficult, since she was so used to being free with her expressions, but somehow she must have managed.

"Indeed?" Willins said, sitting back in his seat, looking almost pensive. "Then, by all means, welcome. We are most positively warmed by your presence."

Lucy gave him a smile. "Thank you," she said. "May Aslan bless us all with an enriching experience."

"Quite so," Ganeya said with a smile, then motioned to the lone vacant throne to her right. "Join us, dearest Queen, and we will begin."

.:.:.

When council finally let out for the day, around two that afternoon, Lucy felt almost as though she'd been to battle and was returning to her guest room to recuperate. She wasn't the worst of it, though. Ganeya looked like she could collapse when she was guided by her dwarf friend off to her chambers.

After assuring Ed that she'd go collect him if she chose to go anywhere, Lucy let herself drop onto the cloud-like softness of the bed-giggling as she bounced a little. Then she sighed and relaxed into the soft fabrics. Her eyes drifted to a large potted plant by the window, its large leaves waving in the gentle breeze.

Even if they hadn't full out discussed the war, after even just one morning with the council it was obvious that the island wasn't doing well. Valoan was known among the Lectic Isles for its silk, wines, glass, orchards, and floral gardens. But sales were down and crops were doing poorly. Grain, weapons, and wood were growing more and more scarce with the inability to reach the isles of Birma and Maltoec.

"Oh Aslan," she breathed into her pillow. "How am I going to fix all of this?"

It wasn't the lion who answered.

And to some extent, Lucy wasn't all that sure that it was an answer, but no sooner had she uttered the question did a muffled burst of noise reach her ears. She sat up quickly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she looked around curiously.

The entry of the room was on the opposite wall, leaving her bed to be framed by two tall windows that stretched from barely a step above the floor all the way up to nearly the wooden beams of the ceiling. To the left of the door was a lovely sitting area of two comfortable looking chairs and a low table in front of a fireplace similar to Ganeya's room.

Both of the side walls were taken up by tapestries and chests of drawers, made with elegant patterns of waves and set with crystals. The left wall (or, well, left of where she sat) had a door to the elegant washroom filled with so many blue and green glasses, Lucy could almost imagine she was under the sea. On the right wall, however, there was a double door she hadn't noticed before now. And from beyond that door came the sounds of a cheerful voice twittering out a bouncy little song.

Curiosity may kill the cat, as they say, but it had always treated Lucy kindly and soon she had her hand on the door handle. With only a moment of thought, the young queen knocked gently on the dark wood. Instantly the song stopped.

A moment of quiet passed before Lucy could hear someone humming, though it sounded a little confused and unsure now, and then the soft footfalls of small feet. A door opened, perhaps in the corridor if Lucy was guessing correctly. Smirking as her curiosity got the better of her, Lucy pushed the door open.

She found herself in a room fairly similar to the one she was staying in, though an array of different fabrics and cushions were scattered about along with various scrolls that were either pinned to the wall or spread across the tabletop. The bed wasn't nearly as well made-up as Lucy's, though that might have been because of the person that the room belonged to. A spritely girl with wildly curly dark hair, who was currently closing the main door to her room with a confused expression across her tanned face.

Lucy had to hold back a laugh of surprise as the girl turned back into the room. It took her a moment, but soon the Valoanian realized she wasn't alone and was gaping at the young queen.

"Your majesty!" the girl yelped.

"Hello, Zyli," Lucy said with a giggle.

The large brown eyes blinked at her. "You are in the room next to mine!" Zyli nearly squealed, practically bouncing as she joined her at the door. "What wondrous luck!"

Lucy gave another giggle. "It is indeed!"

Zyli gave her another wide-eyed grin. "Have you seen much of the island yet?"

The energy she had was starting to become contagious and Lucy couldn't help smiling brighter. "Not yet," she admitted. "I've only been here a day-less than, actually."

Another sound of delight escaped the girl and she bounced some more. "Oh then we have much to do!" she said. "I shall run this idea by my dearest Ganeya, and then we shall be off to see my favorite spot!"

"What? But it's raining!" Lucy pointed out, even though it sounded like a fun idea despite that.

"Aye! Which makes it all the better!" Zyli said with a mysterious sparkle in her eye.

Lucy gave her a curious look, but soon the girl had skipped past her to exit into the hall.

"Whoops!" Lucy heard her exclaim a split second later. "I beg pardon! Must be off!"

The young queen giggled and shook her head, wondering who she'd collided with. Then, to her surprise, Edmund entered, glancing back in the direction he'd come with a wary expression.

"What in the name of sanity was _that_?" Ed asked, staring at the door as though it might explode.

"Not a what," Lucy said, still dangerously close to giggling. "A who. That was Lady Ganeya's cousin Zyli-er... or Lady Ellebazyle."

"Right," her older brother said slowly, with another glance towards the hall.

Lucy giggled. "She's going to show me the island."

"Oh yeah?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow at her as though he thought that might not be the wisest idea.

"You needn't come if you don't want to," she told him

Edmund let out a snort. "Yeah, right. And have Susan murder me when we return to Narnia for some mishap? I think not."

Lucy lightly elbowed him, then went to the washroom to switch into something she wouldn't care about getting muddied.

Maybe twenty minutes later, Zyli came back "All is set, dearest Lucy!" she sang out and danced to a stop, looking up at Edmund with a surprised interest. "Hello again!"

"Zyli," Lucy said and motioned to her brother. "This is my, uh, lent bodyguard for this voyage, Ed..."

Catching the slight slip, Edmund extended his hand. "Short for Edwin, good my lady."

The younger girl blushed a bright pink and let him bow over her hand with a giggle. "Hello Ed! Lovely day, is it not?"

"Is it?" Lucy asked, unable to keep from smiling.

Edmund snorted. "Indeed, if you're a duck."

His tone struck Zyli as supremely funny and the darker girl broke into giggles as she took hold of Lucy's hand. "Come, dearest Queen," she urged. "Let us to the temple so we might see this day more clearly! Are you coming too, Ed?"

"Aye," he said, then gave a small bow. "Lead the way, miss."

_**A/N:**__ And I've finally thrown something together! Sorry guys, there's been a lot of issues surrounding getting this written and I apologize if there are any typos and such. And don't worry, the war bits are coming..._


	13. Chapter 12: Splendors on the Horizon

Chapter 12: Splendors on the Horizon

"Look!" Zyli called over the wind, grinning broadly as she pointed over the ocean. But her next sentence was drowned out by wind.

Lucy squinted against the raindrops that the wind was now using as ammo against their climb. What had Zyli said? Hyaline? What on earth was a hyaline?

"What?" she shouted, almost certain her words were going to be drowned out by the wind.

But the Valaonian girl seemed to have understood and shouted again, pointing out to sea. The girl's voice was still too garbled, but Lucy followed where she was pointing, squinting at the westward horizon.

It was a grand view, to be sure. The grey sea with the dark clouds overhead though there was a strip of nearly peach-colored sky separating the two, and Lucy would have gaped at it were it not for the rain. She tucked her cape closer, determined to reach the Hillcrest temple with Zyli and get refuge.

Zyli, though, seemed to be nearly part mountain goat as she gallivanted around the slick terrain as easily as a gazelle. It was no surprise to Lucy that the girl had already lit a fire at the altar as well as the sconces by time she finally made it to the white pillars. And when she did, Lucy had to stare in awe.

The temple was just as beautiful up close as it had been from far away. Evenly space pillars around the circular structure bore the weight of the glass domed ceiling which had little pegs of gold embedded in strange patterns. There was just enough space between the pillars and the inner wall for a Minotaur to walk between the entire way around. The inner room's wall was a soft pink tinted marble and it had four openings, one facing each of the main directions.

Inside there was a curved benches aligned with each wall. Zyli was kneeling on the floor between the south entrance and the fire, her eyes closed and her mouth moving without sound as she raised up a prayer. The fire itself was on a low altar that was shaped like a fountain, the base of which had depictions of stars and people and creatures and, facing each of the doors, Aslan's face.

Zyli looked up after a moment or two and smiled as Edmund finally joined them, looking heartily displeased that he'd chosen to join them. Zyli pushed herself up onto the south-east bench. "Welcome to the high temple of Valoan," she said and set her cloak across the bench to dry. "Where its title is literal as well as figurative."

Edmund nodded at the welcome and dropped onto an empty bench. Lucy giggled, but returned her attention to the details of the room-which seemed to multiply everywhere she looked. "What was it you were saying before?" she asked, her eyes following a thin rail design that went around the middle of the wall until it reached a door to go over before returning to its route. "What's a Hyaline?"

The Valoanian girl blinked at her, then giggled. "A hyaline?" she repeated. "That I do not know, Valiant Queen. But what I wished to show you is on the horizon line."

"Oh!" Lucy gasped, then giggled as well.

Zyli smiled and got to her feet, which were now bare of shoes, to lead her towards the westward door. "Come, surely they are still there."

Lucy gave her a curious look, but followed, leaving Edmund to catch his breath. Luckily the rain had faded even if the wind remained strong. The view of the horizon had changed almost drastically, most of the clouds had already moved away and the rest were quickly falling apart as rays of sunshine broke through, leaving more of a peach sky and speckled beams of light on the sea below.

"Just there!" Zyli said, pointing below, closer to the island than she had before. "Do you see the splendors?"

"Splendors?" Lucy repeated, following the direction. "I see swans."

She couldn't help sighing. It wasn't that the view was uncommonly beautiful itself, but the two elegant birds were flying close together through the spots of sunlight, making their wings glow as they passed. And, somehow they left a glittery trail from one spot to the next.

"Aye," Zyli agreed, with a gentle and loving smile at the birds though they surely couldn't see her. "But to us they are the Splendors. Or more so, to me."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

Zyli looked up, still smiling, but now Lucy could see an excited glitter to her brown eyes. "For they bear gifts," she said, breaking into a grin. "Gifts of Love and Hope from the Great Lion. And, often enough, they bring greater treasures."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up her forehead. What could be greater than love and hope from Aslan?

The girl next to her giggled, a small blush to her cheeks as her grin grew. "I was one such gift," she said. "As was Lady Ganeya."

"What?"

Zyli sat down on the edge of the temple's platform floor and patted for Lucy to join her, running her toes through the grass as she did.

"Lady Ganeya was brought here by Lord Rauth, Governing Duke of Maltoec, and his closest friend Lemrin," she said, plucking a wildflower between her toes. "It was on the day that the Splendors brought sunshine to diffuse a near hurricane."

"Oh my," Lucy gasped.

Zyli nodded in agreement. "It was after another storm, one a few years earlier and far less violent, that Ganeya found me being watched over by the Splendors while visiting her aunt, Dame Erine," she continued. "I had been in a little boat and was washed ashore. I must have been the only one to survive a shipwreck, so they tell me. Ganeya took me in as her cousin, entrusting me to her aunt's care, and thus I have been for near seven years. And ever since, as silly a thought as ever there were, it has been as though the Splendors bring many gifts for me."

Lucy tried not to give the younger girl a skeptical look, after all she'd met Alsan himself and she definitely felt that way when she'd appear. But somehow this was different. Strange. After all, it wasn't the first time she'd heard of something strange happening along with bad weather.

"Come," Zyli said, turning to her with a smile, oblivious to the young queen's wariness. "Let us see what they have brought this time!"

.:.:.

It wasn't long before Lucy found herself breathing hard from the run back down the hill and then down to the docking inlet, with Ed not too far behind while Zyli looked like she was trying to be in two places at once-back with Lucy and Edmund but also far ahead with the unloading ship. It was an impressive ship at that, at least double the size of the _Kalani Rose_ with four masts and a beautifully sculpted dragon on its bow. Lucy couldn't help staring at it as she plodded to a stop at the landing half way down the row of steps down to the wooden dock below as Zyli bounded down the next set.

"C'mon, Ed," Lucy shouted to cover how she was catching her breath.

Grumbling with each step, the elder king followed. Lucy smirked, silently thinking of mentioning his slow pace to Oerius when they returned home. As though she'd said it aloud, Edmund shot her a warning look. She grinned at him, giggling, and bounced down the rest of the steps with a renewed vigor.

At the bottom she regained her place next to her island tour guide, who was practically shaking in the attempt to wait out of the way of dock workers who were steadily unloading the spectacular vessel. "So," Lucy said, watching the flurry of movement. "Who's ship is this?"

"My cousin's," Zyli answered, her eyes searching the newcomers' faces.

"Which cousin?" Lucy asked, glancing back at the ship even though she wouldn't recognize faces anyway.

"Rauth."

Lucy's eyes widened. "He's here?"

For a moment she couldn't believe her luck, but Zyli was shaking her head even as a bright smile lit up her face and she pointed to an almost strangely tall man who'd just disembarked.

"Lemrin!" Zyli shouted, tearing down the dock and launching herself at the lanky man.

He'd barely looked up, only making it barely over the shore, before he was taken around the middle and with a loud "oof!", fell over the side and into the sand. Lucy smiled as the cloud they'd created began to settle and Zyli's giggles twinkled through the air. Once he got his breath back, a warm and breathy laugh came from her victim and he ruffled her hair.

"How now, Dearest Ellebazile?" the young man asked, smiling at her. "I am faint surprised you are not in Abrum's clutches."

"I was but half the hour ago!" Zyli assured him. "But Ganeya hast granted me a respite!"

"Well, thank Aslan for small favors, ey?" he said with a chuckle, then grunted with the effort of getting himself and Zyli, still attached to his waist, back to their feet. "So," he continued, giving up on prying himself loose. "How go the festivities?"

"Most splendiferous!" Zyli chirped. "Even more so than two years ago!"

"Really, now?" the man asked with almost a sigh as they walked back up the sands to where the dock met the stairs. "And how is that?"

"Forsooth! Aslan has brought us the gift of a queen to our shores!" Zyli said, letting go with one arm to motion to Lucy as they joined the young queen at the base of the steps.

"Come again?" the man asked, looking up in shock.

"Tis Queen Lucy of Narnia, guardian of these eastern seas!" Zyli announced grandly, making Lucy blush. "Dearest Lucy, this is my dearest Lord Lemrin of Maltoec!"

Instantly the man renewed his efforts to pry himself loose as he moved to bow. "Your majesty," he gasped as he struggled. "Pray forgive my, uh, inability to show credence correctly at this time."

Lucy smiled at him. "That's alright, really," she said. "I don't mind neglecting ceremony. Zyli has been showing me the island."

"With Ed!" Zyli added, finally releasing the poor man to peer around for Edmund.

"If tis all the same," Lemrin said, straightening his tunic. He smiled and bowed over Lucy's hand. "I prefer to follow tradition, my queen."

"Please call me Lucy," she said, returning the smile as Zyli started calling out for Edmund.

Lemrin gave a small bow, then gestured as a suggestion that they should start following the younger girl up the stairs. "Welcome to the islands, your majesty," he said as they climbed. "I trust Ganeya has had you well looked after?"

"Yes," Lucy said with another smile, "It's been lovely and... enlightening."

He chuckled. "I presume you are referring to Valoania's lovely council members. They, uh, leave something to be desired."

She didn't know how to respond to that, or at least respond with out insulting anyone. Instead she glanced upward, smiling as she saw Edmund marching up the stairs with Zyli bothering him along the way.

"In all honesty, majesty," Lemrin said lowly. "I had heard of your impending arrival and was speeding on my way to precede your disembarkment-and judging by the tales told, I may have succeeded. But alas, the seas have not been kind to me as of late."

"Oh?" Lucy said, looking up curiously.

"Aye," he said with a rueful smile. "Though it seems you were intercepted by a similar problem."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up, then she frowned. That proved it, then. The storm had been sent by someone determined to kibosh the whole journey. And the more she thought on it, the more like the answer was becoming. Dremord.

"Good my Lord Lemrin," she said slowly. "I've been told that magic stirs out here..."

The young man looked at her with an impressed smirk for a moment, then nodded. "Aye, dearest queen" he said, now looking bemused. "Though I would say it more than stirs here. It thrives."

"You're sure?" Lucy asked, a twist of fear entering her stomach.

"Indeed, dearest Queen," he said. "I dare say I would not be here were it not as such."

Lucy nearly tripped on the next step, but gripped the rail and stopped to stare at the young Lord next to her. Like she'd observed on the dock, he was tall-maybe not far from Oerius's height-and his hair was wavy and dark, the same as nearly everyone else she'd met on Valoan. He was wearing a draped garment, also the same as everyone else, and there was nothing outstanding about his hazel eyes. Honestly the only thing that stood out were a couple dark purple-ish marks on his arm and temple on the right side of his body. How could he be tied to magic?

He gave her a small smile and continued to take another step. She blushed a little, keeping her gaze on the stone steps for the next moment or two. But it drew her attention to his stiff gait, favoring his left leg. When she looked up, she caught a small grimace on his face.

"Are you well, sir?" Lucy asked.

Lemrin glanced at her before he let out a little breath of a laugh. "Yes, yes, I am well enough," he said, trying to straighten his stance. "These are but old wounds and one reason I am here instead of across the way fighting Dremord."

The young queen nodded in understanding. "I see," she said, but looked at him cautiously. "But I sense there are more reasons."

He let out a small chuckle. "Aye," he agreed. "Another is that I am right awful with a blade larger than one used for meals."

Lucy found herself giggling at the comment, liking him already for the open feel their conversation had, which made him smile at her. But the young lord's expression quickly grew troubled.

"And yet another," he said slowly, "is the magic our isles impart to some of us. There can be ill effects when a talent is too strong."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, good my lord," Lucy informed him.

Lemrin gave her a wry smile, then he sighed and shook his head. "It is not easy to explain," he conceded, looking up at the remaining stairs thoughtfully. "Here, magic is studied by top scholars in an attempt to hone how these abilities happen-how to control them-which at times is a good thing. We had at least three more islands that have disappeared in the course of my life. Because some uneducated fool tried to impress someone and muddled it."

"People have made islands disappear?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow as they reached the first landing. Lemrin smirked as he lead onward.

"Not on purpose, of course. One was because of a ruling duchess on an island west of here," he explained. "She wanted to double her dowry by turning rocks into rubies. Unfortunately, by fouling her focus the magic went awry and turned the entire island into a large chunk of ruby. The island became infertile and uninhabitable, forcing its people to relocate to the remaining islands."

"What happened to it?" Lucy asked, fully sure she would have noticed a hill of shining red stone sticking out of the sea.

Lemrin chuckled. "It did not stay whole long," he admitted. "Even as the royal families and hundreds of islanders flocked to chisel away at its shining surface, a band of pirates laid siege and left the once proud island as nothing but dangerous shallows in the sea. The second island was little better, a combined force of two children who preferred soft sand under their feet to pebble beaches. Their island, I am sure, has become little more than a sandbar to the south now."

The young queen gawked. "And the third?"

"A matter of Love," he reported. "Or so I am told."

"Love made an island disappear?" Lucy questioned. In her experience, Love had never been anything bad. Susan had sighed or shaken her head at her a number of times with comments of star-crossed lovers or names Lucy had never known, but outside of being told that they were from Spare Oom any questions she'd had went unanswered.

"Indeed," Lemrin said with a fairly sad smile. "A young couple was so in love that they were blind-sided when her family betrothed her to a Calormen lord. On the day the ship was going to set sail and take her away, he turned a stone into a rose for her to take and remember him by. Because he was so distraught, his magic strayed and the island turn into an enormous rose bush, trapping the lovers as the rest of the islanders fled. It lives to this day just leagues to the east of Maltoec. Ever in bloom just as love, they say, is eternal."

Lucy just gaped at him, torn between finding the third story horrifying and incredibly romantic. And disconcerting. If the magic out here was so powerful it could diminish islands, how was she going to go up against it to end this war?

"You take far too long on stairs, dearest Lemrin!" Zyli called to them once they reached the final set of stairs. "You have slowed our dearest queen to an unseemly pace!"

"My apologies, Lady Ellebazyle!" the Maltecian called back, adding at a softer tone. "And to you as well, my dearest queen."

"Oh, no need," Lucy assured him quickly. "Our conversation has been very informative."

"Then I am happy to have been of service," Lemrin said with a smile, but there was something else there. A hint that he wasn't saying everything, but Lucy couldn't think of what to ask before they'd reached the top of the cliffs.

_**A/N:**__ O_O ... Okay, I'm ridiculously sorry that it took me this long to get another chapter up. I promise I'm aiming to get everything together and get the next chapter up much sooner! Sorry this one's probably a little... uh... scatterbrained..._


	14. Chapter 13: Of Fears and Faith

Chapter 13: Of Fears and Faith

The arrival of Lord Lemrin of Maltoec brought even more festivities to the small island and Lucy found the next few days passing in a strangely euphoric blur. It was probably the best week Lucy'd had in a long while. Every night there was a different type of banquet being held and each one held the young queen and her crew in highest respects, giving gifts, performing instruments, dancing, and writing songs to honor the Valiant Queen of the Seas and the young lord they cherished so much or Aslan.

She would have been lying if she'd said that she didn't like it, but it was also alot to handle. Back home, yes, she was well loved. After all, she'd been the first into Narnia and the first one crowned and she could talk to just about anyone, but to be celebrated like this? That was something that only happened for Peter in his magnificence, or Edmund for his survival (since calamity seemed to befall him more often than anyone else) or maybe a just decision, or even Susan for her beauty.

Her birthday was the only real day that she could call her's, but the past two years it had involved diplomatic entourages coming to gaze at Susan in hopes of marriage, even if the elder queen was barely turning sixteen. This was the first time Lucy had been celebrated for absolutely no reason whatsoever save for her presence. Now, she wasn't exactly vain or egotistical, but it really was a nice feeling.

Still, even nice feelings can get overwhelming, and by the fourth night Lucy found herself alone on the terraced garden during a second feast at Lady Ganeya's estate. Just sitting on a westward facing bench, amid roses and lilies, watching the sun cast glorious rays of colorful light across the sky.

It was strange, but a melancholy feeling came over her as the day turned to night. Not because of the oncoming night, but more so because it meant more time had passed. And so far she wasn't sure her presence had helped at all.

"Why so sad, dearest queen?" a gentle voice greeted her along with the sound of cloth dancing slippers on stone.

Lucy looked up to find Ganeya, dressed in a very beautiful blue gown which made her eyes all the deeper in color as the governess watched her sympathetically.

"Oh! Good eve, Lady Ganeya," Lucy greeted her and was about to get up for a curtsy, but Ganeya waved the protocol away.

"Good eve to you as well, dear heart," Ganeya returned with a small smile, she hesitated a moment, then motioned to the space next to her. "Would you care for company?"

She thought on it a moment, not fully sure whether or not she wanted to deal with pleasantries of conversation, but Lucy smiled at her hostess and nodded. "By all means, good lady."

The Ragenpond girl gave her another smile and took two graceful steps past her to stand nearer to the wall on her left. But Ganeya didn't instantly start talking as Lucy had expected. Instead the older girl was staring out to sea.

Lucy rose, stepping around the governess as well—almost as though she felt the need to make sure the older girl didn't float away on strong seaward wind. Then she followed her gaze and together they watched the day end with the elated sounds of festivities in full swing behind them. Once the sun was gone and forgotten lamps took up the job of lighting the garden, Ganeya sagged back against the decorated wall behind them with a sigh.

"And so, my lord time, you continue your endless dance," she said, her eyes still on the horizon. "May your footsteps be light upon our shoulders and leave roses for our memories, in love for Aslan."

Her words made Lucy look up quizzically, but the governess simply smiled in response. "You miss Narnia."

"Oh, well, yes," Lucy said, nodding as she returned to her seat. "I do, of course."

Ganeya regard her again, thoughtfully. "But that is not what is bothering you?"

Lucy gave her a small smile. "No, it's not," she admitted and sighed. "Susan's always saying I need to work on my patience."

"Pardon?"

"I've been here for almost a week's worth of time," Lucy explained. "And I've done nothing to help you! Every evening is a celebration and every day has been delightful, but the only time I could possibly make any progress is instead filled with unending arguments and bruising of egos. How am I to end a war when the council won't even address it?"

Her words made Ganeya wilt a little, like a flower after too much rain. Which she felt bad about, sure, but it felt so wonderful to be talking openly about the problem at hand.

"I am afraid that is my fault, dearest queen," the older girl said after a moment or two. She gave Lucy an embarrassed attempt at a smile. "I do not have the courage you have to direct them head on. I have tried broaching the topic, of course, but.. well... with my inability to force the issue and the councilmen's complete disdain for it..."

Lucy nodded, frowning. If nothing else, the council needed to be aired out. All of the members were too disconnected and petty in their arguments. "Lady Ganeya, I hold you in highest respects," Lucy assured the elder girl softly. "But changes are needed here. And I think it's time we took this head-on."

Ganeya looked pained and a little ashamed, but she nodded and gave Lucy a small smile. "No matter the outcome," she agreed. "I am honored to have you as sovereign of the Eastern Seas. You truly are valiant, dearest Queen Lucy."

And for the first time, Lucy agreed.

.:.:.

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. Predictions of how council's deliberations would go were swirling in her mind and blocking out all abilities to enjoy the comfortable cloud of a bed. So she sat there when the clock neared midnight, trying to decide what to do amidst the pillows and gentle sounds of cresting waves, and it was during this that she heard it. A door from somewhere further down the corridor swung shut with a snap and bare feet padded quickly along the tiled floors.

She frowned curiously at her bedroom door for a moment or two as the sound drew closer, then flung the covers off her legs and jumped down to find her slippers. Wherever they went, clearly the footwear didn't want to be found, so with an impatient huff Lucy gave up and rushed toward the door. The running footsteps were nearly at her door as Lucy gave the handle a tug.

The heavy oak opened a crack to reveal a corridor dimly lit with sconces and as empty as it had been when she'd first gone to bed. But the sound was still there and Lucy had almost tugged the door open even farther when someone with streaming dark hair darted past her doorway. In the darkness, Lucy blinked in surprise. She hesitated only a moment and started to pull on the door again when another person arrived, appearing almost magically in the archway further down leading from an even darker corridor.

A small gasp escaped her. Even in the poor amount of lighting, she could se the dark scaring on both the man's cheek and forearm. It was Lord Lemrin of Maltoec.

With amazingly practiced ease, the young Lord caught hold of the runner, clutching her to him protectively. The girl struggled a little bit, but Lem spoke softly and ran his fingers through her long tresses, and soon sobs broke free. Lem held her all the more firmly, pulling her close with the pained expression of a loved one who didn't know how to help as he tried to whisper comfort into her hair.

Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise. As the girl turned her head in an attempt to hold on to this lifeline even tighter, the girl's long black hair fell away from her face and revealed the sharp though tortured features of Lady Ganeya Fa Lorm.

Maybe he sensed her watching or it was just a random stroke of timing, but after a moment or two Lem's eyes found her doorway. They stood there, eyes locked, for a few moments. Lucy felt her face start to burn with embarrassment at being caught observing this private moment, but Lem motioned for her to wait.

Somehow she realized some form of explanation was coming and nodded in agreement. Lem gave her the faintest of smiles, then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. He moved her back down the corridor, passing Lucy's door, and off towards her own chambers.

Lucy moved away from the door towards the room's fireplace, pulling on a dressing gown as she went, and sat there lost in thought again. It was several minutes later when the door finally inched open and a bright flame filled the space as Lem bowed to her, candle in hand.

She nodded and quickly joined him.

"I apologize for having woken you, your majesty," he said softly.

"No, no, you didn't wake me," she assured him quickly and gave him a smile. "I was having trouble sleeping."

"Ah." He returned the smile with a tired one of his own. "I know the feeling."

Lucy nodded, knowing he probably did, then glanced back toward the direction he'd come. "Is everything alright? I mean, I know it's not really my place to-."

"No, you have a right to express concern," Lem assured her with another smile, but the expression faded as he let his gaze drift back towards the governess's chambers. "To be honest, I do not know if everything is alright. Ganeya gets nightmares. Recently they have grown worse."

"Nightmares?" Lucy repeated, her thoughts returning to her own dreams on this voyage. "Has she told you about them?"

Lem regarded her curiously, but nodded. "She has," he said. "Mostly they are memories and ghosts of her past come back to haunt her. She gets very little sleep anymore. And I dare say that I do not help them much."

He sighed and turned back to the young queen with the look of someone carrying too heavy a weight on his shoulders. "She has told me that you plan on taking on the council," he revealed. "On the morrow."

Lucy nodded. "That is correct," she said. "Hopefully this will be a step toward ending the war and returning the islands to a truer peace."

A small smile came to the lord's tried face. "Indeed that would be something miraculous," he told her, then gave a small bow. "And I am on your side. In fact, I am glad of your decision."

"You are?" Lucy asked.

His smile warmed a little more. "Yes, as it stands, Lady Ganeya's cousin has asked me to come here on near the exact same path."

"Lord Rauth?" Lucy clarified.

"Aye, the very same Duke of Maltoec," Lem agreed. "Perchance you will meet him some time soon. He has enjoyed hearing of Narnia's endeavors since her defeat of the ice."

Lucy returned the smile brightly. Somehow finding it refreshing that the young man seemed to convey so much faith in her and Narnia's involvement. "I hope we shall meet too," she told him. "And with Aslan's blessing, may our efforts bring peace."

The young man smiled again, giving a small nod. "But, so as I do not accidentally bring an end to our chances before they have begun," he said with a small bow. "I bid good night and sweetened dreams to you."

"To you too," Lucy returned, which earned her another smile. And then the young lord was heading off back to the archway he'd occupied earlier with long strides.

Lucy closed the door again feeling all the more reassured with her purpose now, and much more ready for the night's rest as she curled up within her blankets.

.:.:.

She was in the tiered gardens of Siocan Leat again an hour after dawn, on the fourth tier down actually, brandishing her sword in an array of sweeping motions. Her face was set with a frown of thought that only seemed to get darker as the moments passed. The focus? Well, it seemed to be on Lord Lemrin of Maltoec.

Though she'd grown a little wary, after all their first conversation had exposed the thriving existence of magic among the islands, the previous night had solidified her impression of him. She couldn't help liking him. He was jovial and calming and kind, in many ways he shared traits with each of her royal siblings, but what probably pleased her most was the smile he always brought to Lady Ganeya's face when the governess saw him. It was a smile only he'd caused and it would wipe away the worry that added years to the older girl's face, allowing her to look sixteen again.

Still, with the dawn brought back questions from the previous day. How was someone so kind tied to magic? Why had he said that he owed it his existence?

As the sun slowly climbed, though, her thoughts returned to the upcoming events of the day and Lucy found herself growing more tense. The council would be meeting in less than two hours and she had to take her stand. If only she was _sure_ it would go well. Her talk with Ganeya, and then Lem, the previous night only affirmed what she'd already noticed about the island. They had more problems than just the threat of Lord Dremord on the horizon.

Women had little say in the council's decisions, animals even less. The young were over-ruled by those out of touch with society, not that they knew how to put their own decisions into action as it was. Lucy was concerned that none of the people knew they could want anything different, which made it incredibly difficult when the governing rule of the island fell onto the shoulders of a teenaged girl. Forget talking about the war, though smoke from their fires had created a near permanent stain on the eastward horizon.

Valoan needed alot of work.

"Your majesty?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, but it was a testament to Xati's teachings that Lucy didn't drop the sword. Instead she was only barely able to stop the movement of her weapon an inch or so from the visitor's neck. Eyes wide and her mouth falling open, Lucy quickly lowered her sword from the flustered dwarf's neck.

"Aslan's mane!" she gasped, quickly lowering the weapon.

"Elberon," the dwarf corrected, eyeing her warily. Again she was reminded of the black dwarves back home, though his hair was short and curly with a dusty brown color though his beard was straighter and whiter by far.

"Yes, right, Elberon!" she breathed with a nod, recognizing Lady Ganeya's caretaker. "Sorry. You startled me."

"So I see, dear queen," he said gruffly, feeling his beard as though afraid it had been cut off. "I had called out twice previous to your near attack. Did you not hear?"

Lucy blinked, feeling her face warm with a sheepish blush. "I suppose I was too lost in thought," she admitted and bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry, good my dwarf."

Elberon let out a "harumph" as an answer, still eyeing the young queen with a frown, but if he actually was anything like Ed's friend Bickett then that might just be his normal expression. Then he motioned back to the stair cases that conjoined the tiers. "Our Lady Ganeya would like to proceed with breaking fast," he announced. "If you would care to join her, please head up to the dearest Governess's chambers."

"Oh, right, yes," Lucy said, nodding as she sheathed her sword on her hip. "Of course, thank you."

She got another grunt as an answer before the dwarf started up the stairs ahead of her. Perhaps it was the company that surrounded her brother, but she found the gruff reactions so very comfortable and welcoming as they started their ascent.

"You plan to challenge the council," Elberon pointed out after a moment.

"I do," Lucy affirmed.

He gave another "harumph" as he climbed along beside her. But Lucy found herself very interested in the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do not expect it to go well, majesty," he advised, his voice taking on a softer edge. "They are more stubborn than the satyrs that tend these gardened steps. Change is not met without resistence in that room. You will have to stand your ground."

"Thank you, Elberon," Lucy said, giving him a warm smile. "I hope I can."

The dwarf looked her over as they reached the level of the grand building. Something of a smile graced his face and he nodded. "You will."

Lucy returned the smile. "You think so?"

"Aslan would not have put it into my dearest governess's heart to bring you here if you could not," Elberon said plainly.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't," Lucy agreed.

They continued the rest of the way to Lady Ganeya's chambers in a comfortable silence, but as they reached the double oak doors Elberon stopped. Lucy stopped too, looking back at the dwarf with a concerned frown as he seemed to be holding an internal debate. Meeting her gaze seemed to settle the decision though and Elberon sighed.

"Majesty?"

"Yes?" she wondered.

"In aversion to what you want, the council members may bring up horrid facts that most are content to have left long since buried," he told her with a knowing frown. "Whatever you may learn about our dearest Governess, keep in mind you will not hear all the part."

Lucy's mouth fell open in confused shock, but before a sentence could even form beyond the question of "what?" Elberon was already retreating down the hall.

.:.:.

"That is enough!" Lucy all but bellowed, her voice echoing off the rafters and sky-blue tiles of the council room. If these men were going to act like toddlers, well then she would simply have to act like their nanny. Though, granted, if that truly were the case, each would be headed for a time out.

"Your majesty-," one of the councilmen started.

Lucy held her hand up to him. "No. No, I'm sorry, but I've had enough of your bickering and arguments that hold no validity over anything pertaining to the well being of the isle of Valoan," she informed him, her gaze focused on the central mosaic. Particularly on the magnificent lion. "Gentlemen, what you seem to be determined to ignore is the fact that there is a war going on barely half a day's journey from here."

A moment of silence followed with the councilmen shifting in their seats.

"We have not forgotten, your majesty," Naddin assured her, just as grandfatherly as his voice had ever been. "But there are few who would choose to rush into harm's way for a war that may not need their attention."

Her eyes went to him, boring into him. "Then perhaps the people of this world are more cowardly than my own."

Several lords bristled at that. "Just because Narnia-."

"I wasn't talking about Narnia," Lucy affirmed shortly, narrowing her eyes at the councilman who chose to speak. "Though I have no doubt that they would rise up against injustice without mine or my royal siblings' prompting as well. I was referring to my... my previous home. The world I lived in before here. Where Aslan brought us from."

"You mean, Spare Oom?" Ganeya asked, more innocently curious rather than affronted as her council was.

Lucy gave a small nod, her eyes going to Edmund. Her brother gave her the faintest of smiles and his own nearly un-perceivable nod, encouraging her to continue. She wanted to grin. Even if they never brought it up as a topic, she could tell from his eyes. Edmund was proud of her. And that was what she needed.

"When we left our world," Lucy continued, turning her attention back to those seated before her. "It had been at war. The whole world had been drawn into it, whether or not people wanted to fight. Whether they considered it their battle or not."

Again the councilmen shifted uncomfortably, but several looked thoughtful. "What could have been so terrible that an entire world was set to battle?"

"From what I understand," Lucy said, feeling warmth rise in her cheeks as wishes that she'd actually been able to understand when she was younger. "There was a man who'd set himself up much like Dremord has done and tried to reshape the world into what he thought was better. Those who believed differently... they would quickly get rubbed out. Had the rest of the world not gone to arms, I might not even be standing here."

There was a murmur of curiosity and wonder at the story, but there were still sounds of unease. Followed by the outspoken Elder Willins getting to his feet to address the room.

"So the queen comes from war to promote that we should enter one of our own. Why should we listen to her?" he demanded, looking around to the other council members before his gaze fell on Ganeya and Lemrin. "You want us to declare that we go to war? Have you lost your senses, Governess? The queen is no older than my youngest child!"

"You forget, Elder Willins, I am barely older than that same child," Ganeya responded, sounding tired and again older than her sixteen years as she frowned at the member in question.

"We need someone from the outside-someone who can see and do things that we clearly can not," Lemrin put in, glaring at the councilman.

"I believe in the queen," Ganeya affirmed. "In the Hope that she brings with her. Hope that will aide our cousins in Maltoec in putting an end to this war-!"

"The only way to wave off attention of the false duke is to withdraw our support of Maltoec," Willins put in loudly, earning a few calls of agreement. "Not for calling on the aid of a child-run nation!"

"Gentlemen, please," Ganeya called out as a commotion started to rise. "Aslan himself placed the Queen and her siblings as protectors of Narnia! If Aslan believes they are the best forces against such, who are you to doubt his choices?"

Again a conflicting murmur flittered through the room.

"Aye, and one of his choices twas a traitor," Willins barked. "How do we know that the Narnians will not turn on us as their ruler did?"

"Farnond Willins, that is enough!" Lemrin snapped even as Lucy felt Edmund tense next to her, but anything the disguised king could have said wouldn't have carried as much power as the young earl's voice. "What happened to King Edmund was unfortunate, but he was a child of only ten years when the witch lured him into her clutches. And the boy paid a high price from what I understand."

Several members of the council shifted and muttered, a few gave cheers in agreement. Lucy felt her face go red at the evidence that Edmund's history had preceded them, and she didn't dare look at the brother in question. For him it must have been awful. Like being put on trial when you know you'll be pronounced guilty.

"As I recall, the members of this council have deemed it unfair to pass such weighty judgement on a child so young," Ganeya's voice, soft again though it was clear enough to fill the room. "Or is that a mercy you only reserve for the Ragenpond family?"

The room fell into a tense silence. Lucy glanced around the hall. Besides Lemrin (whom was glaring around the room) and Edmund (whom was regarding Ganeya with a frown of curiosity), all of the room had suddenly become very interested in the mosaic tiles on the floor. No one would look up at Lady Ganeya for more than the briefest of seconds before turning some shade of red and shifting uncomfortably in their seat.

"Please," Lucy offered, her voice cutting through the room like a knife and attracting all attention in lieu of escape. She smiled at them tentatively. "Its true, I am the youngest in my family and probably the youngest queen this world has ever seen. But I have seen enough in my own world to know that there's no way this conflict will end well-be it though fighting or apathy. I've seen battle, I've led negotiations, I've faced nightmares and tempests just getting here. Let me help you with what knowledge and resources I can provide. If Aslan's willing, may this bring an end to the darkness plaguing your islands."

More stirring ruffled through the room until Elder Naddin leaned forward on his armrests. Holding her gaze beneath his white eyebrows. "Tis not an opposition to the reasons of this war, my dearest queen," he said, his voice holding a tone of wisdom. "I would go myself if I could. Tis a fear of losing more of our young. Of the generations t'were to carry on our ways once we have gone to Aslan's kingdom. Already so many have been lost, the thought of more being snuffed out... tis near unbearable to think of."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully as murmurs of agreement followed his explanation. "Well," she said after a moment, her voice sounding strangely loud in the space now. "Perhaps it's time to let your faith be greater than your fear."

_**A/N:**__ Holy brain cramps! I hate politics! Sorry, guys! Didn't mean for this to take so long. And I really hope that this isn't as awful a chapter as it feels... :-\ Ah well, I'm off to kill a migraine. Happy reading! And cross your fingers that the next chapter works itself out soon!_


End file.
